Livro de Receitas
by mycah-chan
Summary: O que pode ser mais difícil do que dominar o fogão!Para a renomada autora de romances Tenten Mitsashi cozinhar não deveria ser mais difícil do que escrever um livro. Mas qual seria a receita correta para deixar o homem certo no ponto!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem! ò.ó

**Nota:** Esta historinha me veio a mente em uma conversa minha com a Sue pelo msn, e não consegui tirá-la da cabeça! Será uma história pequena, leve, cômica, dando bastante espaço para as amizades verdadeiras das nossas cinco personagens femininas favoritas!

**Nota1:** Estou me inspirando nas minhas queridíssimas amigas de msn para descrever melhor a personalidade que eu vejo nas personagens do Kishi! Então, essa história é de presente para a Sue, Naia, Yuuki e Prisma! Vocês são perfeitas meninas! *O*

**Sinopse: **O que pode ser mais difícil do que dominar o fogão? Para a renomada autora de romances Tenten Mitsashi cozinhar não deveria ser mais difícil do que escrever um livro, tudo era uma questão de seguir os passos certos... Mas qual seria a receita correta para deixar o homem certo no ponto?

História de amigas, amores, amantes e comida...XD  
Hinata, Sakura, Temari, Tenten e Ino

.

_**Trailler**_

Diário pessoal de notas...

Allison: Personagem principal, mulher independente, forte sem deixar de ser feminina...

_"Droga, odeio escrever isso como um diário... mas caramba... tenho que colocar em algum lugar as minhas idéias para o maldito capítulo XX que a vaca da Temari está me cobrando a dias! E ainda tem o jantar na casa da Hinata... a noite será longaaaa..." _

.

Para que uma receita seja bem sucedida, você deve seguir regras básicas...

1. Escolha bons ingredientes.

2. Tenha tudo em mãos (batedeira, assadeira, liquidificador, etc)

3. Misture os ingredientes certos, o tempero certo faz toda diferença.

4. Nunca esqueça que tudo tem o ponto certo de cozimento, o tempo certo para ficar no fogo. E que as massas ficam muito mais saborosas _al dente..._

A morena encarava as regras básicas que Hinata e Sakura lhe passaram escritas. Rindo; não sabia o que fazer com suas amigas que haviam colocado na cabeça que ela precisava de um homem para "destravar" o seu cérebro.

.

- Será que ela vai fazer Sakura? - Hinata custava acreditar que Tenten seguiria à risca o livro de receitas.

- Claro que vai, Hina. - Temari respondera antes que Sakura tomasse a palavra.

- Lógico! Afinal, como vocês duas dizem, e eu concordo, homem é como uma boa massa. Eles são mais saborosos al dente - riu a Yamanaka.

- Porca! Você deve ter muitos conhecimentos de _massas diferentes_ não? - Sakura não perdia uma - E vê se não coloca meu cunhado na sua lista de massas ok? - falava enquanto alisava o ventre.

- Testinha querida do meu coração... assim você acaba comigo! - a discussão entre elas iria longe, e Hinata e Temari rodaram os olhos impacientes.

- Ei! Vocês duas! Nós temos que dar uma mãozinha para a Tenten! Acho que devemos trabalhar para deixar a massa dela o mais próximo do ponto de cozimento! Vou falar com o Shika! Ele vai pensar algo bem inteligente!

- Claro, Neji não pode nem desconfiar!

- Ele vai cair... - o sorriso nos lábios de Temari era predador - Vai ser um excelente prato principal!

.

**_Em breve no ffnet!_**


	2. Um

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem! ò.ó

**Nota:** Esta historinha me veio a mente em uma conversa minha com a Sue pelo msn, e não consegui tirá-la da cabeça! Será uma história pequena, leve, cômica, dando bastante espaço para as amizades verdadeiras das nossas cinco personagens femininas favoritas!

**Nota1:** Estou me inspirando nas minhas queridíssimas amigas de msn para descrever melhor a personalidade que eu vejo nas personagens do Kishi! Então, essa história é de presente para a Sue, Naia, Yuuki e Prisma! Vocês são perfeitas meninas! *O*

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Livro de Receitas**_

Por mycah-chan

.

**Capítulo I**

**Ingredientes**

.

_Capítulo XX_

_Um vento frio cortava o ar naquela noite, sirenes ecoavam a poucas quadras dali. As cortinas esvoaçavam inquietas, enquanto a inquietação tomava conta de Allison._

_Sentia em sua medula aquela mesma presença inequívoca. Seu corpo preparava-se para uma..._

.

O telefone tocou insistentemente pela quinta vez consecutiva acabando com a fraca concentração da morena. Praguejando, Tenten tirou os olhos relutantemente da tela do computador, para atender ao telefone com mau humor.

- Quem é? – perguntou ela impaciente.

- Nossa que mau humor! – a voz feminina do outro lado da linha lhe fez sorrir cinicamente.

- Pode ir parando, você fica assim todas as manhãs, Temari. – retrucou ela, ainda azeda.

- Sim, mas caso você não tenha percebido já passa das 14h! Meu humor está maravilhosamente doce como uma laranja, enquanto o seu continua ácido como limão verde. – troçou a outra.

- Porcaria, Temari! Me deixe tentar escrever em paz! – chiou ela.

- Então, já está no segundo parágrafo do capítulo XX?

- Com você me interrompendo o momento criativo eu não vou sair dele nunca! – resmungou ainda mais azeda.

- Calma, mulher, eu sei o que é isso! Você tá precisando de homem isso sim! – divagou ela, e Tenten pode escutar o som das páginas do caderninho negro de Temari, rodou os olhos ante a atitude da amiga.

Casada há quatro anos com um publicitário, Temari ainda mantinha o maldito caderno com os homens que já haviam passado por ela, com notas e escores de avaliação.

- Se você está pensando em me empurrar para mais um dos seus queridos aí está muitíssimo enganada, Sra. Temari Nara! – ralhou.

- Nossa, já usando superlativos? – zombou – Tudo o que eu iria fazer era lhe apresentar a um primo distante. Sasori Akasuna. – suspirou comicamente – Ruivo, é escultor, trabalha muito bem com madeira, gostoso e até onde eu me lembre, não é só com a madeira que as mãos dele fazem milagres, se é que você me compreende. – riu.

- Cala a boca! E um primo Temari? Já está me envergonhando! Não sei como o fofo do Shikamaru conseguiu te fazer assentar a cabeça! – parou ouvindo um suspiro languido da loira do outro lado do telefone – Pode ir parando, vaca! Não quero nem saber o que seu marido gostoso e fogoso fez com você essa noite! Não estou escrevendo nenhuma cena erótica para precisar de sua ajuda com isso, ok? – explodiu ela.

- Não falei nada! – Temari ria de forma descarada – Mas que você está precisando de um homem é fato. Ainda não pegou nenhum de jeito desde ...

- Nem se atreva a falar o nome daquele cachorro! Não quero mais saber de achar meias sujas cheirando a cachorro molhado no chão da minha imaculada casa, além de pulgas no meu colchão! Tive que dedetizar a casa depois, e o desgraçado nem pagou a conta!

- Mas vai negar que o cara era gostoso? Moreno, gostoso, alto. Ele era veterinário, daí você sabe de onde provem as pulgas. – Tenten sabia que Temari se controlava para não gargalhar.

- Não conta! E pode ir parando com isso. Já divagamos muito nessa conversa, e eu preciso voltar ao computador. – suspirou, antes de mudar o tom de voz para um metodicamente escolhido, beirando a submissão e consternação. – Minha editora crápula vai cortar meu pagamento se eu não escrever logo esse maldito livro. – mordia o lábio inferior para não desatar a rir.

- Também te amo, flor! – o tom cínico de Temari sempre fazia Tenten rir – Sua vaca! – exclamou a loira antes de gargalhar junto.

Era sempre assim, desde que dividiram um cubículo entrincheirado com mais três mulheres durante a faculdade. Tenten ainda não acreditava em como elas sobreviveram à experiência. Moravam no residencial para alunas dentro do campus da universidade. O prédio desafiava a lógica, existindo bravamente da mesma forma a mais de 70 anos, somente com poucas melhorias. O quarto era pequeno com beliches, um guarda-roupa insignificante e escrivaninhas que cortavam o quarto em dois, que curiosamente pareciam prestes a despencarem sobre os beliches. Dividiam um banheiro do fim do corredor com todas as mulheres que moravam naquela ala do dormitório. Era grande e frio, com poucos chuveiros aquecidos de jatos irregulares, onde elas precisavam caçar as gotas para lavarem os cabelos no inverno. Mas por mais que tivesse os seus defeitos, Tenten ria ao lembrar de tudo o que compartilhara com as amigas dentro daquelas paredes que delimitavam os seus domínios.

Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Temari e ela. Esse havia sido o quinteto fantástico. Hinata cursava pedagogia, Ino e Sakura medicina, e Temari e ela jornalismo. E mesmo depois de cinco anos ainda eram muito ligadas.

Hinata estava muito bem casada com aquele que era sua paixão desde o colegial, Naruto Uzumaki. Ela era diretora pedagógica de uma escolinha para crianças com necessidades especiais e amava o trabalho.

Sakura esperava o primeiro filho do casamento com Sasuke Uchiha. Trabalhava no hospital da universidade como professora e coordenadora de estágios, cuidando de pacientes e ensinando futuros médicos. Coisa que Tenten ainda não entendia como, pois a "ruiva-aguada", sua forma carinhosa de chamá-la, não era uma pessoa lá muito paciente. Tenten visualizou a amiga com a barriga considerável de seus sete meses de gravidez dando bronca em um aluno, segurando uma seringa ameaçadora. Balançando a cabeça em medo cru, a morena afastou fortemente a imagem - não gostaria de estar na pele de nenhum aluno dela.

Ino, a mais conquistadora e sexy das cinco, era médica chefe de um time de futebol americano e cuidava de todos os pequenos pacientes dela com dedicação. Era solteira como Tenten, mas nunca estava sozinha. Na última semana Tenten tinha certeza de que era um pintor excêntrico quem havia parado nos lençóis da loira. O nome? Ela ignorava.

Temari, depois de passar anos no banho-maria, havia aceitado o pedido de casamento de Shikamaru Nara. Ele era um colega das duas de colegial, estrategista de primeira e bolava campanhas as publicitárias mais matadoras que ela já havia visto. Fora que conseguia algo que nenhum homem conseguira antes: respeito de Temari, além de deixá-la sem palavras.

Tenten era feliz pelas amigas. Não havia nada melhor do que a amizade daquelas quatro e únicas mulheres.

- Então, você vai ao jantar na casa da Hinata hoje? – perguntou, voltando seus pensamentos a conversa anterior.

- Claro! Noite das doidas hoje! – respondeu ela prontamente. – Não perderia por nada! E o Shika já combinou alguma coisa com os aqueles homens da caverna. Sério, eles juntos são o bando mais Neanderthal que eu já vi!

- Concordo plenamente. – respondeu ela lembrando-se de como o comportamento possessivo e arrogante de Sasuke, Gaara - irmão de Temari - e Neji Hyuuga contaminava Shikamaru e Naruto. Sem perceber, franziu o cenho ao se lembrar do arrogante e lindo primo de Hinata. – Bem, preciso desligar se quero terminar essa página a tempo de chegar para aprender a cozinhar o que Hinata vai fazer hoje. – cortou rapidamente os pensamentos sobre Neji.

- Ainda tá querendo provar que não é uma negação na cozinha? Pode ter certeza que eu não vou comer o que você tiver tocado! – zombou.

- HAHAHA... to morrendo de rir. E você deixe de ser chata, sei que Shikamaru é o homem da cozinha!

- Sim, claro, não sujaria minhas mãos com panelas. – respondeu rapidamente.

- Certo, Nara, tenho que ir. Manda um beijo molhado para o meu marido. – brincou ela.

- Pode ter certeza que não só beijarei o **meu** marido. Até mais vaca.

- Vá a m... – Temari desligou e Tenten riu.

.

.

.

- Atende a porta para mim, Tenten?

- Claro, Hina! Só espero que seja a Temari, eu to precisando dar uma sova nessa mulherzinha. Ela não me deixou escrever hoje. – respondeu enquanto se encaminhava à porta.

- Sakura! Como vai essa menininha? - Perguntou enquanto alisava carinhosamente o ventre da amiga, sentindo o bebê ondular ao seu toque.

- Bem, desde que não saia daí até os 30 anos! – respondeu uma exasperada grávida. – O Sasuke é um bruto! Já é o pai mais ciumento que passou pela face da terra! Acredita que ele já tá comprando roupas horríveis para quando ela for maior? Diz que não quer que ela namore até os 30 anos! – os olhos esmeraldinos soltavam faíscas raivosas, e Tenten decidiu que era a noite de falar mal dos homens em geral.

- Pode deixar que nós ajudamos no seu plano de matar o Sasuke! – exclamou ela com os olhos castanhos brilhando sarcasticamente.

- Isso! Vamos acabar com o couro daquele Uchiha! – exclamou a esposa gargalhando, a volatilidade do humor de Sakura realmente assustava a quem não a conhecia.

- Eita! Pera aí... – a voz vinha da porta. – Ninguém vai tirar o couro do mais velho, ok?

- Ino! – as três mulheres se viraram para cumprimentar a recém-chegada.

- Como assim, não podemos tirar o couro do Itachi? – perguntou uma interessada Hinata, que havia perdido parte da timidez, consequência pura dos dois anos de casada com Naruto.

- Ora, não vão me dizer que não acham aquele monumento de homem magnífico? – os olhos azuis dela brilhavam em malícia.

- Que isso porca? Mal tirou o cheiro do pintor anêmico dos lençóis já está de olho gordo no meu cunhado? – Sakura perguntava só para não perder hábito.

- Vai dizer que nunca achou o seu cunhado gostoso, testuda? Se eu fosse você eu teria escolhido o mais velho... ai, ai... – fez a costumeira pose teatral abanando-se enquanto rolava os olhos, causando riso as amigas.

- Não acredito! – o resmungo veio da porta. – Voltou seus olhos gulosos para o Uchiha mais velho? Mulher, eu já tava pensando que você seria uma boa cunhada! – Temari chegava com pose de pensadora – Bem, para falar a verdade, acho que você só me daria trabalho depois de chutar um dos meus irmãos. O Kankuro ficaria melancólico, e o Gaara sairia destruindo a casa inteira... Então pode ficar com o cunhado gostoso da ruivinha. – riu de sua conclusão.

- Nossa obrigada pela parte que me toca! – resmungou Ino fazendo um dos seus bicos adoráveis.

- Certo, já que estamos todas apinhadas no meu minúsculo hall de entrada, vamos todas para a cozinha. – Hinata cuidava da logística como ninguém – Sakura sente-se aqui, se quiser pode puxar o banquinho para levantar as pernas. – instalou a grávida em uma cadeira confortável.

- Oh! Serei-lhe eternamente grata Hina! – falou com um suspiro de prazer.

- Então, qual é o menu da noite? – perguntou Ino já bisbilhotando a geladeira e as panelas sobre o fogão.

- Homem para a Tenten! – Temari praticamente gritou.

- Que homem? Já falei que eu me dou muito bem com meu marido Shikamaru. – brincou Tenten, enquanto já pensava em várias formas de trucidar o sorrisinho cínico que brilhava nos lábios da senhora Nara.

- Pode tirar os olhos do meu marido gostoso. – suspirou Temari. – Vocês não fazem ideia do que ele fez comigo na porta da cozinha.

- Pode parar sua devassa! Não vou conseguir entrar na sua cozinha depois disso! – as palavras de Ino contrariavam o interesse que brilhava nos olhos azuis. – Ah! To mentindo! Conta! O Shika tirou pó da sua porta?

- Tirou o pó, lubrificou as dobradiças, trocou a maçaneta...

- Chega de analogias! Estamos aqui para cozinhar... – a pausa estratégica de Sakura causou um calafrio em Tenten. – E arranjar um homem para a nossa escritora favorita!

- Sua ruiva-aguada-traidora! – Ralhou a morena enquanto roubava azeitonas do frasco que estava sobre a mesa.

- Tire os dedinhos daí, Tenten! Vai perder a fome! E hoje, como você está no menu, eu estou fazendo seu prato preferido!

- Hinata! Você é um anjinho muito dissimulado! – brincou soprando um beijo para a sra. Uzumaki. – Te perdoo somente porque você está fazendo risotto alla milanese!

- Sem divagações mulheres! Estamos aqui para tirar a Tenten da seca!

- É isso aí Tema! Bota tudo na roda! – gritou uma entusiasmada Ino.

- Caramba! Dá pra deixar minha vida sexual em paz?

- Quando isso interfere na quantidade e qualidade de páginas que você está me devendo... – Temari fez uma pausa dramática fingindo analisar as opções. – Nãooooo! – riu sardonicamente da cara de frustração da amiga.

- Não fique assim Tenten! Nós não vamos jogar qualquer homem para cima de você. – Consolou Hinata.

- A Hina tá certa, nós já escolhemos quem nós vamos jogar na sua rede. – os olhos verdes de Sakura brilhavam.

- Nossa! Agora vocês não vão só fofocar sobre a minha falta de vida sexual, como também já encontraram o cara certo? Wou! Quem vocês vão contratar? O cara deve ser gato para viver para isso. – zombou descaradamente a moça dos olhos castanhos.

- Credo Tenten! Não vamos contratar ninguém para se colocar dentro das suas calças. Se bem que essa também não seria uma má idéia. – Divagou a loira dos olhos azuis. – Acho que um dos garotos do time não se importaria nenhum pouco! – Concluiu ela analisando cada curva da morena.

- Ino! – gritaram as outras quatro.

- Você já sabe que não é a resposta certa! – Hinata falou. – Nós já sabemos quem é a pessoa ideal para a Tenten! E não vai dar certo se for qualquer homem alto, musculoso que só saiba correr e se jogar em cima da bola com outros homens suados caindo em cima dele. – terminou a surpreendente frase com um adorável tom rosado nas bochechas.

- Hinatinha minha amiga! Você está se revelando! Tem assistido aos jogos com o Naruto? – Sakura brincou. – Bem, agora é sério, a Hinata tem razão. Nós não vamos jogar a Tenten para cima de qualquer marmanjo, só porque ele tem recheio frontal nas calças.

- Agora vocês estão me assustando! O que estão tramando? – os olhos fendidos olhavam acusadoramente as amigas.

- Nada que vá te machucar! Pode ficar tranquila! – Ino sorriu doce demais, e rápido demais.

- O que vocês estão aprontando? – perguntou a morena com tom de voz mais alto.

- Calma mulher! Nós só sabemos que você precisa de um relacionamento decente e duradouro, já passou da sua hora de arranjar um namorado que tenha potencial para marido! – Temari tentou explicar com calma, mas somente conseguiu tirar mais uma careta de incredulidade de Tenten.

- O que? Eu escutei bem? Vocês querem me arranjar um homem que seja um protótipo de futuro marido?

- Temari! Você não deveria ter falado assim! – Exclamou a ruiva.

- E de que outra forma eu poderia ter falado senhora Uchiha? – respondeu ela.

- Tenten, nós todas sabemos que você sente falta de um alguém seguro e que te apoie. Comigo também foi assim. E não me olhe com essa cara de quem diz que eu sempre fui apaixonada pelo mala do meu marido! Mesmo que isso seja verdade, você sabe que eu passei aquela parte da faculdade e da residência sozinha e viu como foi difícil em grande parte. Nós todas já passamos por isso, menos a Ino é claro.

- Porque eu não me satisfaço com um só. Eu sei que você iria falar isso, mas eu admito, para que ter só um quando eu posso ter todos? – riu com os olhos brilhando, a loira acreditava mesmo nessa filosofia. – Você não é como eu Tenten, mesmo que eu admita que nós duas fazemos uma boa dupla nas festas e boates por aí, e claro, se você quiser continuar como minha parceira de festas, vamos continuar levando homens magníficos para a cama... - parou suspirando alto, lembrando-se da ultima festa. – Caramba, o mulato da festa de sábado tinha uma boca!

- Ino?

- O que? – ela parou, olhando aborrecida para as amigas. – Ah, claro, estou no meio de três mulheres casadas, e uma precisando arranjar um homem estável, e todas as quatro já esqueceram as belas festas do tempo da facul... onde eu fui me meter? – perguntou olhando fixamente o teto arrancando risos das demais.

- No seu lugar, porquinha. Você está exatamente no lugar certo!

- Sim, e agora eu tenho que terminar minha fala que vocês todas interromperam. – suspirou tentando lembrar o que falara. – Ah, sim! Tenten, você não é feita do mesmo material que eu, você precisa de um homem seguro de si, orgulhoso o suficiente para bater de frente com você, resistente, alto, forte, pele clara...

- Cabelos castanhos longos...

- Sorriso cínico...

- Olhos cinza claros...

- PODEM PARAR! Não quero ver o Neji na minha frente nem pintado de ouro! – explodiu a morena.

- Eu não falei esse nome! – Sakura pronunciou-se.

- Muito menos eu! – Ino respondeu.

- Afaste esse olhar calibre 38 de mim, Tenten. – Temari riu.

- Está pensando muito no meu primo ultimamente, Tenten?

Estava frita, completamente ferrada, entregara-se somente com aquela frase, e agora não tinha mais volta. As quatro mulheres sorriam vitoriosas da cara de desespero de Tenten.

.

.

.

_**Risotto alla milanesse**_

Conhecido como Risoto Milanês, é um dos meus pratos favoritos, bem fácil de fazer eu vou deixar a receita aqui para vocês!

Esse risoto é típico de Milão, é chamada de arroz à milanesa, mas aqui não é usado chamar dessa maneira para não se confundir com os empanados. É feito com arroz arbólio, mas se não tiver faça com arroz comum sem lavar ou com arroz perbolizado, desses de caixinha para preparo rápido. Deve ficar nao muito cozido, meio al dente e cremoso.

**Ingredientes: **

2 copos de arroz de preferência o italiano tipo arbólio

1 cebola batidinha ou ralada

1/2 xícara de manteiga (50 g)

7 a 8 copos de caldo de galinha

1 xícara de vinho branco seco

1/2 colher (chá) de pistilos de açafrão

50 g de queijo parmesão ralado

Sal

**Preparo: **

Reserve 1 colher de manteiga para o final.

Refogue a cebola na manteiga restante.

Junte o arroz e refogue bem novamente.

Coloque o vinho e deixe evaporar.

Misture o pistilo no caldo.

Acrescente o caldo aos poucos, em fogo brandísimo e mexendo sempre.

Deixe cozinhar até o arroz ficar cozido,mas meio al dente.

Junte o queijo e verifique o tempero.

Acrescente a manteiga reservada, misture e sirva logo.

O risoto deve ficar cremoso.

Receita para quatro pessoas.

.

Reviews? Comentários?XD

bjinhos

mycah


	3. Dois

_**Nota:**_ E aí galera, esse é o segundo capítulo da "Livro de Receitas"! Essa fic é muito gostosa de escrever, me divirto imaginando as reações dos personagens. Neste capítulo vamos descobrir como nossos meninos lindos estão. XD

_**Nota1:**_ Esta fic é dedicada a um clubinho muito especial para mim! Naia, Sue, Prisma e Yuuki! *aperta*

.

Capítulo II

Utensílios

.

O bar Old Hag era um perfeito pub irlandês, a madeira escura tomava o ambiente, tanto nos balcões como nas mesas e no chão, a iluminação era suave e deixava o salão inteiro aconchegante. Havia uma radiola velha encostada em uma das paredes, uma lareira apagada na parede oposta, quadros, fotos, cartões postais e bandeirolas enfeitavam cada milímetro de parede livre. Um pianista velho e barrigudo tirava acordes alegres do velho piano vertical, enquanto um jovem rapaz ruivo que começara a usar o barbeador acompanhava com uma gaita. Formavam uma dupla exótica, mas traziam um toque ainda mais HighLand ao pub.

No balcão o barman alto com cabelos completamente desalinhados e grisalhos servia cervejas com desenvoltura, enquanto jogava charme para qualquer rabo de saia que aparecesse em frente ao balcão. E ali, quatro homens estavam sentados apreciando uma _Guinness_ enquanto não decidiam se esperavam a mesa "deles" vagar ou se sentavam em qualquer outra disponível.

- Manda mais uma Kakashi! E aproveita para parar de babar na garota aí, tá na cara que é menor de idade! – exclamou o loiro do grupo.

O barman somente riu travesso para a garota, continuava conversando com ela enquanto servia tranquilamente a cerveja ao amigo.

- Não escute esse casado aí não, Candy, ele está com ciúme, sabe, não pode pegar seu telefone sem ser castrado quando chegar em casa. – riu já se desvencilhando da ruiva escultural com cara de criança risada tola e cérebro de minhoca.

- Caracas Naruto! Você não deixa o Kakashi xavecar uma desde que chegou aí e ficou de bico porque a Hinatinha deu o cano em você para um jantar com as garotas. – Bufou um moreno de cabelos espetados quase artisticamente. – Eu e o Shikamaru estamos na mesma que você, e só você tá reclamando. – Continuou ele afrouxando o nó da gravata listrada e desabotoando o botão do colarinho.

- Fica na tua Sasuke, você já tá se acostumando a ficar na mão, já que a Sakura deve estar entrando na fase de nem querer que você encoste nela. – riu o loiro.

- Pode rir a vontade meu chapa, você não faz idéia de como são os hormônios de uma mulher grávida. – o olhar do Uchiha brilhava enquanto um sorriso malicioso enfeitou os lábios finos.

- Po! Dá para parar de falar em sexo por enquanto? – bufou um ruivo mau humorado.

- Qual é Gaara, tá na seca cunhado? Eu tenho remédio. Casamento! – exclamou o publicitário do grupo, já pensando nas palavras certas da propaganda. – Sexo de manhã, tarde e noite, na cama, na mesa, no chuveiro...

- Putz isso é doentio... não quero visualizar você transando com a minha irmã!

- Eu não falei para você visualizar sua irmã! Só estou enumerando as vantagens. – ria o Nara.

- E que vantagens! – dessa vez foi Naruto quem concordou sorrindo – Não que a minha Hinatinha tenha essa cara de ninfomaníaca que a sua esposa tem Shika.

- Você tá chamando a minha irmã de ninfomaníaca? – o olhar do ruivo fulminava e tanto ele quanto Shikamaru acertaram um tapa forte na nuca de Naruto, causando gargalhadas em um Sasuke que já estava na terceira cerveja.

- Ei! Cara, essa doeu!

- É para você aprender a não falar da mulher dos outros, Naruto! Achei que já tinha te ensinado essa! – ria Kakashi entrando na conversa. – Ei caras, o enfezado ainda não chegou?

- Ah, aquele Hyuuga de meia tigela deve estar terminando de escrever algum artigo sério e crítico sobre nossos políticos mesquinhos. – respondeu o loiro franzindo o cenho. – Ele ainda tá virado com você Kakashi?

- Sei lá. Acho que ele não gostou de me ver com a deliciosa Tenten, algumas umas noites atrás.

- Você saiu com a Tenten? – Perguntou o Uchiha.

- Fomos ao cinema assistir Sherlock Holmes, a Tenten gosta desse tipo de filme, e depois viemos pra cá. – Explicava como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, sem ver as feições abismadas dos quatro, enquanto servia _Harp´s _para outro cliente. – Neji estava aqui tomando uma cerveja com aquela colega do jornal, uma loira bonita que já deu em cima de você, Naruto.

- Shion. – o loiro resmungou. – Ela conseguiu me colocar em confusão lá em casa.

- Essa aí. – concordou o Hatake.

- Então o Hyuuga não gostou de ver você com a Tenten? Me conta algo novo. – ironizou o Uchiha.

- Acho que ele não gosta de ver nem a sombra dela no pé dela. – concordou o Sabaku.

- Mas o que você tinha na cabeça de convidar a Tenten para sair? – Perguntou o loiro.

- Ei! Ela é um mulherão, e é maior de idade! – ria o barman, principalmente pela segunda afirmação ser correta dessa vez.

- A pergunta certa aqui, Naruto, é o que ela tinha na cabeça para aceitar sair com o Kakashi. Sem ofensas Kakashi, mas você não é bem o tipo da nossa escritora favorita. – apontou Shikamaru.

- Não tenho resposta a sua pergunta, mas a Tenten é uma mulher muito interessante, e se eu decidir partir para algo sério acho que vou irritar ainda mais seu amigo. – o meio sorriso de Kakashi aumentou ao ver que o citado amigo unia-se ao grupo, e estava de fato com a cara fechada.

- Boa noite. – falou com voz grave fulminando o barman com os olhos cinza.

.

.

.

- Não! Nem pensar! – exclamava uma morena encurralada.

- Ah Tentenzinha! Vai! Você vai ficar tãoooo linda nesse lingerie! E qualquer homem que te ver usando ela vai ter um ataque cardíaco.

Ino segurava uma camisola vinho curta de alcinhas, com busto trabalhado em renda, num decote V profundo que acabava em um laço de cetim da Vitoria´s Secrets.

- Mas aí é que entra o problema, _Inozinha..._ Eu não quero um homem que tenha um treco e eu tenha que levá-lo ao hospital! Sacou? – desdenhou a morena.

- Ai mas que dramática! Nós aqui tentando ajudar e você negando nossos presentinhos. – Ino fingia secar uma lágrima e colocava uma colherada generosa da sobremesa que Sakura tinha feito na boca, gemeu alto de satisfação.

- Ixi... Nossa porquinha tá tendo um orgasmo na sua sala Hinata! – brincou a rosada.

- Ai... Mas essa coisa tá tãooooooo gostosa! Dá até um calorão! É um verdadeiro orgasmo culinário, testudinha! O que você colocou nessa torta?

- Afrodisíaco. – Gemeu a senhora Nara.

- Deve até ser, os meus hormônios andam tão desregulados e estão me deixando tão quente que eu acho que deve ter passado nos poros para a receita. – troçou.

- Mas vamos parar de falar de doce, por que a Tenten tá fugindo! – exclamou Hinata, que apontou a morena escapulindo sorrateiramente até a porta da sala.

- Pode voltar o seu traseiro bonito para cá! – Bradou Temari. – Você não encontrará a chave. Está presa aqui conosco!

- Porcaria! Vocês não vão esquecer essa coisa de conquistar aquele anêmico, descerebrado que perdeu o senso de humor ao cair de cara no chão quando era criança, aquela bixinha enrustida... Ai que dorga! Ele consegue ter um cabelo melhor que o meu!

- Sim, isso é um crime e um ponto completamente negativo. – concordou Ino sorrindo.

- Cala a boca, loira! Você desdenha porque consegue ter um cabelo melhor que o dele! – tentou mudar de assunto sem sucesso.

- Ahm... Sim, claro, ele é descerebrado, sem senso de humor, caiu de cara no chão quando criança; é uma bixa enrustida e tem um cabelo maravilhoso, mais alguma coisa? – Temari fingia chegar os itens em um caderninho.

- Ele é um machista filho da mãe! Não consegue enxergar a um palmo na frente daquele bonito nariz! – explodiu engolindo resignada uma colherada do doce.

- Sim, já anotei o nariz bonito. – Temari respondeu.

- Coloca aí que ele é machista. – lembrou a rosada enquanto se levantava para ir ao banheiro aliviar a bexiga pela nona vez somente aquela noite.

- Nossa Sakura! Tá uma delicia mesmo! Depois eu quero a receita do doce, tem cara de ser fácil de fazer. – Exclamou Tenten com a colher novamente na boca.

- É fácil! – gritava ela do corredor. – Se você sabe fazer brigadeiro vai acertar! – e bateu a porta.

- Caracas, a Sakura já foi ao banheiro umas dez vezes desde que chegou! Não quero ficar incontinente! Acho que fazer bebês não é comigo. – Ino afagava a peça de renda que havia trazido para a amiga.

- Que eu saiba você adora "fazê-los". Só não gosta muito da possível consequência desse ato. – o sorriso de Temari foi um tanto cínico.

- Lógico! Todas nós aqui somos saudáveis e por isso gostamos de sexo. Não foi por isso mesmo que resolvemos fazer essa reuniãozinha para estimular a vida social de nossa escritora favorita? – respondeu a Yamanaka.

- Não, Ino. Nós decidimos que já havíamos dado tempo suficiente para esses dois se resolverem sozinhos, mas como tanto meu querido primo quanto nossa querida Tenten são teimosos de primeira...

- PAREM TUDO! – Tenten levantou-se com o prato de sobremesa em uma das mãos e a colher apontando freneticamente a Hinata. – Que porcaria é essa de já terem _dado tempo suficiente_ para a porcaria do Neji e para mim?

- Não se exalte querida. – Respondeu Hinata retirando calmamente o prato das mãos da morena furiosa.

- Não se exalte uma ova! E me devolve a minha sobremesa! Eu ainda não terminei com isso!

- Tenten, nós sabemos que você não é muito amiga dos doces, depois vai ficar com uma dor de cabeça pior do que se tivesse tomado um porre e será maior levando em conta a quantidade de vinho que você já tomou! – ajudava a rosada.

- EU QUERO FICAR DE PORRE! Minhas melhores amigas estão tramando contra a minha sanidade mental querendo me jogar nos braços de uma geleira ambulante e ainda não me deixam comer a porcaria do doce afrodisíaco que a Uchiha aí fez! – Tenten deixou seu corpo pesar torpemente sobre uma poltrona confortável fazendo um adorável bico de birra.

- AH AMIGA! – Ino correu para abraçá-la. – Nós amamos você! E você sabe disso!

- Eu sei. Mas porcaria, não sei como vocês podem pensar que algo como isso vá resolver alguma coisa. – rendeu-se ela.

- Vai resolver sim, acredite em nós! Ninguém conhece vocês dois melhor que nós aqui!

- Tá, mas... Eu não sei mais o que pensar. – Tenten fechou os olhos por um momento, sentindo uma pontada de dor de cabeça. – Já faz tanto tempo que nós não temos uma conversa decente, não sei se eu conheço o Neji, nem se nós realmente combinamos, como é que vocês podem estar tão certas disso?

- Muito fácil. Enquanto você estava decidida a tornar a vida dele um inferno... – Temari fez uma pausa dramática, pois sabia que receberia um olhar mortífero de Tenten, e continuou – Da mesma forma que ele estava decidido a atrapalhar a sua, nós aqui vimos tudo! E o cara tá completamente de quatro por você há ANOS!

- Sem tanto drama, Temari. O fato é que nós sabemos que a química existe e muito forte entre vocês dois. – começou a Uchiha.

- Ah claro! Isso nunca foi segredo. – riu secamente a Mistsashi.

- Quieta! – A voz de comando da rosada sempre funcionava, só continuou quando viu os olhos castanhos de Tenten se arregalarem. – Química é essencial Tenten. Vocês têm e ponto. Agora vocês têm muito mais que química, a história de vocês dois nunca foi bem resolvida. Isso quer dizer que vocês dois estão andando em círculos desde a faculdade! Isso quer dizer oito anos de história mal resolvida! Vocês dois nunca vão conseguir mudar de página se continuarem assim! – concluiu ela enfática.

.

.

.

- E aí Neji! Chegou tarde hoje! – Naruto abriu seu sorriso mais amarelo, tentado disfarçar o assunto anterior.

- Fiquei preso na redação. – respondeu ele simplesmente, mudando o foco de seu olhar do barman para o rosto de seus amigos.

- Você sempre fica preso na redação. – apontou Gaara enquanto analisava cada curva de uma exuberante mulata.

- Alguns têm um trabalho sério para fazer, enquanto outros só sabem arrastar os olhos para o próximo pedaço de pele feminina visível. – resmungou o Hyuuga, espremendo os belos olhos cinza.

- Sim, claro... Nós, os famintos por pedaços femininos, deixamos para vocês, os eunucos, o trabalho sério. Nós usamos as mãos e outras partes mais interessantes de nossa anatomia, enquanto vocês usam só os neurônios. – um sorriso frio brincou nos lábios do ruivo.

- Eunuco é? – Neji riu. – Que eu saiba é você quem está na seca!

- Qual é! Vocês têm uma central de fofocas? – cuspiu o Sabaku enquanto encarava os amigos.

- Não acredito que precisemos de uma central de fofocas para isso, Gaara. Você se incrimina, só fica doído assim com as brincadeiras quando faz tempo que não pega uma mulher de qualidade. – Apontou o Uchiha.

- Porra! Isso é o que dá ficar muito perto de vocês! Não consigo guardar nenhum detalhe da minha vida só para mim... – suspirou ele pesaroso.

- Relaxa Gaara! É para isso que também estamos aqui! – sorria o Uzumaki. – Amigos servem para ajudar nessas horas!

- Sim claro... O que três casados e um eunuco podem fazer para ajudar um homem na seca? – respondeu ele sorrindo provocativamente para Neji.

- Nós, os casados, temos muitos contatos com as amigas de nossas esposas. – O sorriso que brincou nos lábios de Shikamaru foi misterioso, era o típico sorriso secreto que mostrava que os neurônios mutantes dele estavam em constante atividade. – Sei que você já ficou com a Ino, e provavelmente não está a fim de tentar novamente. – fez uma pausa estratégica encarando Gaara intensamente. – Mas também sei que você teve uma queda muito grande por uma morena espetacular.

Neji endureceu-se instintivamente na cadeira, segurava fortemente a cerveja de encontro aos lábios sem realmente tomar um gole. Naruto engasgou-se com a cerveja e Sasuke fendeu os olhos negros encarando o Nara, enquanto Gaara tentava esconder a surpresa. Um silêncio tenso caiu entre eles que só foi quebrado pela chegada de Kakashi com a nova rodada de _Guinness._

- Então eu tenho que quebrar a tua cara também Sabaku? – brincou o Hatake sabendo que estava colocando mais lenha na fogueira, ele havia escutado a conversa deles. – A Tenten é uma mulher maravilhosa, e tenho que ser sincero, ela mais deliciosa do que uma caneca de Guinness estupidamente gelada numa tarde de verão escaldante. – suspirou ele vendo a mandíbula do Hyuuga contrair-se. – Mas já que vocês conhecem a beldade morena há mais tempo, acho que isso te dá vantagem. – sorriu encarando Shikamaru.

- Esses idiotas não sabem usar a vantagem em favor deles, Kakashi. – alfinetou o Nara sorrindo misterioso para o barman. – Acho que você pode usar isso em seu favor.

- Idiota é a mãe! – reclamou Gaara com sua melhor cara de inconformado. – Posso pegar a Tenten quando eu quiser! Ela mesma admitiu que eu sou o ruivo mais gostoso que ela já conheceu, e que só não deu espaço para mim aquela vez, porque eu tinha acabado meu rolo com a Ino na época e ela não queria deixar a amiga chateada. – Escorou-se na cadeira com um sorriso autoconfiante nos lábios enquanto tomava mais um gole de cerveja. – Caracas Shika! Vou ligar para ela! – falou, retirando o celular do bolso. - Já faz muito tempo o rolo com a Ino. Aposto que a Tenten é muito boa de cama...

O resto aconteceu muito rápido, antes que qualquer um pudesse prever, Neji já estava de pé em frente ao Sabaku com a mão em punho colada na boca do ruivo que despencou no chão.

- Puta que pariu! Controle-se Neji! – Naruto já puxava Gaara do chão, enquanto Sasuke segurava um Hyuuga furioso.

- Controlar? Você quer que eu me controle? Vai se ferrar Naruto! Ninguém toca na Tenten! – bufava ele enquanto lutava contra o agarre de Sasuke e Shikamaru.

- E que direito você tem sobre ela para decidir com quem ela pode ou não sair? – sibilou o Uchiha.

- Cala a boca, Sasuke! Você sabe!

- Sei é? O que eu sei é que eu to segurando um homem que eu considero um amigo idiota, que está tentando socar um outro amigo burro! Tudo isso por que você, idiota, não consegue fazer nada direito!

Neji piscava sem conseguir entender as palavras de Sasuke.

- Como é que é?

- Você não tem direito nenhum sobre a Tenten! Você a deixou ir! Ela tem o direito de escolher quem ela quer, não importa quem for! Agora, se você está todo puto por causa disso controle-se e entre na fila! – Sasuke sentia que Neji já estava se acalmando, mesmo que por baixo daquela camada calma ainda bulia uma raiva fria.

- Me soltem. – resmungou ele entre os dentes.

- Porra Neji, você ainda tem uma direita de primeira. – exclamou o Sabaku esfregando o lábio cortado.

- E você ainda tem uma cabeça muito dura Sabaku. – a voz foi fria e cortante, mas era sempre assim entre eles, brigavam, xingavam, batiam, sangravam, para por fim tomarem cerveja como se nada de muito diferente tivesse acontecido.

- Nossa Neji, suas orelhas estão vermelhas! – manifestou-se Naruto mudando o foco de todos.

- Alguém deve estar falando muito bem de você, amigo. – riu cinicamente Sasuke.

- Acho que isso está se tornando uma tradição. – respondeu ele amargo enquanto inspecionava as horas em seu relógio de pulso. – Merda; tenho que ir. Tenho uma fonte para entrevistar agora. – suspirou ele.

- Boa hora para entrevistar uma fonte não? – brincou Shikamaru.

- A melhor. – respondeu ele secamente. – Até amanhã caras! – ele acenou para todos encaminhando-se a porta.

Um suspiro geral acompanhou a saída solitária de Neji.

- E aí? Acha que ele engoliu nossa ceninha aqui? – questionou Naruto.

- Tenho certeza que sim. – respondeu Gaara amuado, colocando um pedaço de gelo no lábio partido.

- Você sabia que seria alvo dos punhos dele Gaara! Nós três somos casados, não iria colar nada que falássemos.

- De qualquer forma, a Temari tá me devendo uma! Uma bem grande! – resmungou o ruivo.

- Valeu a mão Kakashi! – agradeceu Naruto.

- Estou à disposição! - respondeu ele enquanto dispensava outra jovem deslumbrada. – Foi bom ver que existe sangue correndo nas veias dele.

- Vai tirar o time de campo? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Não. – riu Kakashi. – Acho que vou colocar lenha na fogueira. – então gargalhou.

- Boa! – respondeu Shikamaru deixando algumas notas no balcão, pagou pela cerveja do grupo. – A próxima noite é por sua conta Naruto!

- Porra! Achei que seria do Neji! – choramingou o loiro.

- Quando ele se resolver com a Tenten nós cobramos tudo que ele nos deve. – riu ele.

- Sim, claro. E ele ainda vai colocar todos nós como padrinhos de casamento. – completou Sasuke.

Todos riram enquanto torciam pelos amigos mais teimosos que eles tinham.

.

.

.

Tenten chegou em casa caminhando mais leve, realmente, uma noite com as amigas fazia milagres para a pele, pensou.

Descalçou os sapatos deixando-os jogados no meio da sala, a bolsa de couro marrom ficou jogada no sofá enquanto ela caminhava em direção ao quarto tirando a jaqueta Jeans e o restante da roupa. Por pura preguiça deixou tudo no chão mesmo jogando-se na cama aninhando-se no edredom velho e macio.

Fechou os olhos e riu lembrando do livrinho de receitas que estava em sua bolsa. O livro que sãs amigas escreveram para que ela.

_Para que uma receita seja bem sucedida, você deve seguir regras básicas... _

_1. Escolha bons ingredientes._

_2. Tenha tudo em mãos (batedeira, assadeira, liquidificador, etc) _

_3. Misture os ingredientes certos, o tempero certo faz toda diferença._

_4. Nunca esqueça que tudo tem o ponto certo de cozimento, o tempo certo para ficar no fogo. E que as massas ficam muito mais saborosas __**al dente**__... _

Não fazia idéia do que poderia fazer para deixar um homem _al dente_... Mas havia prometido tentar deixar Neji _no ponto._

.

.

.

- Será que ela vai fazer Sakura? - Hinata custava acreditar que Tenten seguiria à risca o livro de receitas.

- Claro que vai, Hina. - Temari respondera antes que Sakura tomasse a palavra.

- Lógico! Afinal, como vocês duas dizem, e eu concordo, homem é como uma boa massa. Eles são mais saborosos al dente - riu a Yamanaka.

- Porca! Você deve ter muitos conhecimentos de _massas diferentes_ não? - Sakura não perdia uma - E vê se não coloca meu cunhado na sua lista de massas ok? - falava enquanto alisava o ventre.

- Testinha querida do meu coração... Assim você acaba comigo! - a discussão entre elas iria longe, e Hinata e Temari rodaram os olhos impacientes.

- Ei! Vocês duas! Nós temos que dar uma mãozinha para a Tenten! Acho que devemos trabalhar para deixar a massa dela o mais próximo do ponto de cozimento! Espero que os meninos tenham feito a parte deles no trato!

- Claro, Neji não pode nem desconfiar!

- Ele vai cair... - o sorriso nos lábios de Temari era predador - Vai ser um excelente prato principal!

.

.

.

_**Receita de hoje é a "torta afrodisíaca"...XD**_

Bem, não é exatamente uma torta, e a quantidade de ingredientes você mede de olho, pelo tamanho do refratário, da gula e da quantidade de pessoas que vão comer...XD

**Ingredientes**

Bolacha Champanhe;

Morangos;

Brigadeiro branco (mesma receita e forma de fazer do brigadeiro normal, somente não se acrescenta o chocolate);

Uma barra de chocolate ao leite e meia barra de chocolate meio-amargo derretidos.

**Preparo**

Forre o refratário com as bolachas champanhe umedecidas com leite ou guaraná.

Cubra as bolachas com o brigadeiro branco.

Acrescente o morango em pedaços médios.

Cubra com o chocolate derretido.

Polvilhe granulados ou outros confeitos a gosto podem enfeitar com morangos inteiros por cima.

Levar a geladeira e servir frio.

Sério, é uma delícia.

.

.

.

_**Nota: **_Decidi o nome do bar por causa de uma música da banda irlandesa The Corrs a música é _Old Hag_, é uma música típica irlandesa e muito gostosa de ouvir!

_Uma __**Hag,**__ ou crone (em inglês) nada mais é do que uma criatura feia e velha, um tipo de fada idosa ou até uma deusa ou divindade selvagem, que vive em florestas escuras e isoladas e que se alimentam de carne, muitas vezes humana. Pertencem à mitologia inglesa e podem ser traduzidas como bruxas (veja distinção abaixo)._

_Diz a lenda que elas gostam de sentar-se em pessoas adormecidas, provocando à vítima pesadelos ou até sufocamentos. Quando a pessoa acordar, se acordar, se sentirá exausta. A expressão Old Hag indica essa experiência. Na verdade, é um distúrbio chamado paralisia do sono, que se acreditava que fadas e bruxas eram culpadas._

Para visualizar a linegerie da Vitoria's Secret:

.com/images/prodpri2/V248964_

_**Nota da Beta:**__ Yo, minna-sama! Aqui quem fala é a Sue Dii, muito feliz por ter lido mais um capítulo maravilhoso de "Livro de Receitas" em primeira mão! xD  
Gostaram do capítulo? (A-M-E-I o Neji!)  
Gostaram da receita? (*¬*)  
Onegai, deixe a sua opinião caso tenha gostado, é muito importante para nós! xD_

_PS: Ma-chan, dômo arigatou pela oportunidade e pela dedicatória da fanfic, sinto-me lisonjeada! Sério, uma história divertida e muito gostosa de ler! _


	4. Três

**Nota:** Capítulo especialmente dedicado para Uchiha Yuuki! Presentinho atrasado de Niver da nossa linda Yuuki! Parabéns flor! Muitas felicidades! Espero que você goste do presentinho!

.

_**Capítulo III**_

_**Temperos**_

.

Tenten encarava o computador com um misto de raiva e frustração. O W_ord_ estava aberto na mesma página em branco há duas horas, e ela não conseguira colocar nenhuma palavra, nenhum diálogo, nada. Simplesmente não tinha ideia de como continuar aquele capítulo. Tentava visualizar a personagem, suas características, onde ela estava, seus sentimentos, mas esse exercício de imersão na história também não funcionava - estava completamente travada. Com um suspiro resignado, passou as mãos pelos cabelos já bagunçados e levantou de supetão, fazendo a cadeira de rodinhas correr em direção a parede.

- AHHH! – gritou num esforço de aliviar a tensão. – Nem isso funciona mais! – resmungou depois.

Bufando foi em direção ao aparelho de som, sabia que não tinha muita escolha quando a criatividade saía de férias sem avisar. Ela tinha que esquecer o livro e livrar seu sistema de uma pessoa...

- Neji seu desgraçado! Ainda vai pagar caro por infernizar a minha mente e atrapalhar o meu trabalho! – resmungou entre os dentes enquanto escolhia uma música em especial para livrar sua mente dos olhos cinza do moreno.

Prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto, colocou sua corsário de academia favorita e o top favorito, tênis e suas luvas de dedos cortados.

Encaminhou-se ao quarto relativamente pequeno que guardava seu santuário pessoal. Um saco de pancadas pendia preso no teto, bem no meio do quarto, um colchonete estava encostado no outro lado em frente à pequena sacada, alteres e caneleiras estavam organizadas em um apoio próximo a parede oposta e uma bola grande de p_ilates_ equilibrava-se no apoio suspenso sobre os alteres.

Tenten fechou os olhos deixando-se levar pelo ritmo marcado da música alta que ajudava a limpar sua mente e quando os abriu, já se movimentava encarando um Neji imaginário no saco de pancadas.

.

_**Kelly Clarkson – Walk Away**_

_**You've got your mother and your brother**__ / Você tem sua mãe e seu irmão_

_**Every other undercover**__ / Todo mundo secretamente_

_**Tellin' you what to say (say)**__ / Dizendo a você o que falar_

_**You think I'm stupid**__ / Você acha que eu sou estúpida_

_**But the truth is**__ / Mas a verdade é_

_**That it's cupid, baby**__ / Que é o cupido, baby_

_**Lovin' you has made me this way**__ / Amar você me deixou desse jeito_

_**So before you point your finger**__ / Então antes que você aponte seu dedo_

_**Get your hands off of my trigger**__ / Tire sua mão do meu gatilho_

_**Oh yeah**__ / Oh yeah_

_**You need to know this situation's getting old**__ / Você precisa saber que a situação está passada_

_**And now the more you talk**__ / E agora quanto mais você fala,_

_**The less I can take, oh**__ / Menos eu aguento, oh_

Socos e chutes bem executados fluíam com facilidade punindo o saco de pancadas com toda a raiva acumulada por anos de relacionamento conturbado. Os passos rápidos rodeando o oponente mostravam que ela não era somente uma mera escritora, Tenten lutava uma combinação de boxe e luta de rua desde a adolescência. Havia sido essa a condição que seu pai havia colocado para deixá-la estudar e morar longe da casa dos pais.

_**I'm looking for attention**__ / Eu estou procurando atenção_

_**Not another question**__ / Não outra pergunta_

_**Should you stay or should you go?**__ / Você deveria ficar ou ir?_

_**Well, if you don't have the answer**__ / Bem, se você não tem a resposta_

_**Why are you still standin' here?**__ / Por que você ainda esta aqui?_

_**Hey, hey, hey, hey**__ / Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_**Just walk away**__ / Apenas vá embora_

_**Just walk away**__ / Apenas vá embora_

_**Just walk away**__ / Apenas vá embora_

Ela cantava alto junto com a música que repetia em volume alto nos últimos trinta minutos. Seu corpo vibrava a cada golpe preciso desferido no pobre saco de pancadas, visualizava ali o rosto bonito quase perfeito de Neji, chutava com força onde imaginava que acabaria com o orgulho prepotente que ele sempre exibia, já preparando um soco que, em sua mente, tiraria o sorriso cínico dos lábios dele.

_**I waited here for you**__ / Eu esperei aqui por você_

_**Like a kid waiting after school**__ / Como uma criança esperando depois da aula_

_**So tell me how come you never showed (showed)?**__ / Então me diga, por que você nunca apareceu?_

_**I gave you everything**__ / Eu te dei tudo_

_**And never asked for anything**__ / E nunca perguntei por nada_

_**And look at me**__ / E olhe para mim_

_**I'm all alone (alone)**__ / Estou totalmente sozinha_

_**So, before you start defendin'**__ / __Então antes que você comece a se defender_

_**Baby, stop all your pretendin' **__/ Pare com todo esse fingimento_

_**I know you know I know**__ / Eu sei que você sabe que eu sei_

_**So what's the point in being slow**__ / Então por que ser devagar?_

_**Let's get the show on the road today**__ / Vamos por este show na estrada hoje_

_**Hey**__ / Hey_

Suor fazia seu corpo brilhar, os cabelos estavam úmidos, a franja estava colada a testa, e ela continuava seu exercício sem hesitar aceitando com prazer a dor dos músculos tensos, até que o som de sua porta ser praticamente esmurrada a tirou do exercício.

- Já vai, caramba! – gritou enquanto corria em direção a sala com humor renovado. Não havia nada melhor do que quebrar a cara do causador de seus problemas.

Abriu a porta de supetão sem verificar quem era pelo olho mágico, surpreendendo aos visitantes com sua indumentária.

- Nossa,Tenten! Você fica tão gostosa assim! – exclamou um deles.

- Tira os olhos dos meus peitos, Gaara! – respondeu ela sorrindo. – O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Tinha alguma coisa marcada com você hoje Temari? E cadê o meu marido? – brincou ela enquanto dava passagem aos dois irmãos.

- Para de babar Gaara! – Temari acertou uma cotovelada nas costelas do irmão. – Não liga, Tenten, ele tá na seca.

- Porra! Te fiz mó favorzão ontem e você fica me zoando assim? – Exclamou ele inconformado.

- Lógico, é para isso que servem os irmãos mais novos! Para serem zoados pelos mais velhos. – respondeu ela com um sorriso mordaz. – Nossa! Quantas vezes essa música já repetiu hoje? – perguntou ela franzindo o cenho quando a faixa começou novamente.

- Ahm... Sinceramente eu não sei. – respondeu a morena sorrindo enquanto tirava as luvas.

- Me deixe adivinhar, estava socando alguém em especial hoje? – os olhos de Temari brilhavam de malícia.

- Sim. Socava a cara da minha editora chata que fica me cobrando páginas e capítulos a cada vez que me vê. – Tenten tentou fugir do assunto, dissimulando com um elevar de ombros tranquilo enquanto levava uma garrafa de água aos lábios. – E aí ruivo? Quem foi que partiu sua boca? Algum namorado arrasado por você ter tirado uma casquinha da namorada indefesa?

- Algo do gênero. – Gaara sorriu misterioso enquanto passava os dedos sobre o lábio cortado. – Só não acho que ela seja indefesa. – Agora ele sorria mais enquanto roubava a garrafa de água dela.

- Gaara, Gaara... Você e a Ino ainda vão acabar presos por roubarem corações! – Tenten sorria, gostava do ruivo e sabia que ele era um conquistador inveterado, assim como a amiga loira.

- Da próxima vez, pode ter certeza que eu quebro a cara dele junto. – Gaara riu da cara da irmã e do sorriso de Tenten. – Que foi?

- Menino, acho que ainda terei que pagar sua fiança! – Temari bufou enquanto focava-se novamente em Tenten. – O que você está esperando para desligar essa música? Se eu escutar ela novamente eu vou quebrar o cd!

- Bem, como eu não quero que você quebre o meu mp3, eu vou desligar. – Tenten riu por sobre o ombro. – Às vezes você é tão esquecida Tema! Cd é para noites românticas, com luz de velas, vinho, onde você se faz de condescendente e inocente e deixa o cara escolher a música enquanto você vai à cozinha fingir que está olhando a comida que encomendou horas antes no _Marino´s_.

- Nossa! Sua lógica me espanta! Você é um perigo para nós, pobres homens que achamos erroneamente que podemos seduzir você. – apontou o ruivo.

- Sim, claro. Como se você fosse somente um "pobre homem". – Tenten riu. – Mas se você tá achando que euzinha aqui deixo vocês controlarem as coisas assim de bom grado só porque vocês têm um apêndice entre as pernas, tá muito enganado, meu filho. – Temari ria enquanto observava as expressões faciais do irmão, adorava os monólogos feministas de Tenten. – Mas o que interessa mais, e que vocês dois não se dignaram a me responder é... Que diabos vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Oras, agora são 13h30min, e nós vamos almoçar! Então vai logo para o chuveiro porque você vai conosco! – Explicou a loira com indiferença, analisando as longas unhas coloridas _"Droga, lasquei uma no zíper da calça do Shika hoje!"_ pensava, até elevar os olhos e encontrar os castanhos a encarando interrogativamente. – O que foi? To com fome, o Gaara já tá com o estômago roncando, e você precisa tomar banho antes de irmos comer, então vai logo! Ou eu vou ter que escoltar você ao chuveiro?

- Pode deixar! Eu escolto ela! – Gaara se prontificou.

- Obrigada gostosinho, mas eu sei me virar bem em minha casa. – Tenten rodou os olhos enquanto corria para o chuveiro ouvindo a risada alta de Temari.

.

.

.

Neji lia pela décima vez a mesma linha do artigo que estava trabalhando, estava revisando seu trabalho antes de mandá-lo para o editor. O artigo era basicamente simples: política, deputados, ministros e a mesma corrupção de sempre, tudo girava em torno de quanto dinheiro sujo eles conseguiam desviar das crianças famintas e doentes dos orfanatos e hospitais para as contas bancárias pessoais que estavam fazendo regime de engorda na suíça.

Trabalho de sempre, notícia que todo mundo já estava cansado de ler, mas que alguém tinha que escrever para mostrar para o povo quem era sujo e quem era limpo e por fim tentar colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça dos eleitores.

Afinal de contas, era ano de eleição e Neji sabia que muita gente que trabalhava na mesma área que ele acabava maquiando as notícias ou manipulando o que escrevia para conseguir uma fatia gorda da pizza. Em sua definição pessoal eram "putas de leilão", levava a matéria quem pagasse mais para esconder a verdade.

Mas para a sorte dos contribuintes cultos que não se importavam em sujar os dedos com a tinta do jornal, Neji contava toda a verdade. Ele gostava de pensar que tinha uma visão clara e completa do mundo político, e por isso não poderia se fazer de cego para tudo que acontecia, lógico que também tinha um secreto prazer sádico de ver os poderosos caírem com a cara no chão, ou sentarem na jaca, ou pisarem na merda... Qualquer termo semelhante cairia como uma luva.

Ele gostava de jogar mais lenha na fogueira e assistir o bicho pegando, e tudo isso sentado confortavelmente na cadeira dura do _Old Hag_ com uma _Guinness_ gelada ao alcance de suas mãos.

Mas por enquanto, estava revisando pela doudécima vez a mesma linha, com o cenho franzido sem entender por que via olhos castanhos cremosos como chocolate belga derretido. Neji chacoalhou a cabeça.

-Chocolate belga derretido? – murmurou com um grunhido inconformado, passando os dedos pelas longas madeixas escuras. – Devo estar com fome, é sim! É só fome.

Desviou os olhos claros para o relógio do computador, 13h50min, não era à toa que estava tendo delírios com chocolates. Já passara em muito o horário de almoço, mas bem, ele não tinha horário fixo de almoço. Suspirou salvando o arquivo com a intenção de terminar de revisar depois do almoço, mas acabou encaminhando ao editor. Já revisara muitas vezes e não queria correr o risco de divagar sobre a textura de chocolates enquanto trabalhava.

Colocou o computador em modo de espera e saiu de sua bela divisória, ou como Shikamaru gostava de dizer "chiqueiro sistematicamente organizado", Neji ignorava o fato de todos brincarem com sua mania de ter tudo a mão. Hábito que fazia dele uma pessoa organizada, até sistemática, mas nunca em hipótese nenhuma entediante.

- Neji! Saindo tarde para o almoço? – a gostosa e terrivelmente ruiva assistente do editor lhe sorriu juntando as pastas que carregava, comprimindo mais ainda os seios que quase pulavam do decote profundo da blusinha, num ato que aos olhos de Neji poderia ser classificado como atentado ao pudor.

- Fiquei enrolado na revisão do artigo, acabei agora e já mandei para o chefe. – respondeu ele com o tom mais profissional que conseguiu, não gostava de "meninas embalagens", lindas por fora e ocas por dentro. – Estou saindo agora e devo estar de volta às 15h. – disse, já dando as costas à jovem que ficou fazendo bico.

Atravessou o restante da redação e quando já entrava no elevador ouviu um grito familiar, sorriu de canto segurando a porta para a colega de trabalho.

- Obrigada! – respondeu ela ligeiramente ofegante, sorrindo em agradecimento.

- Você segura o próximo. Podemos fazer até um revezamento. – ele sorriu de volta, apreciando a bela colega. Morena com cabelos castanhos que chegavam um pouco abaixo dos ombros em um corte repicado e sexy, tez ligeiramente bronzeada, lábios bem desenhados que quando sorriam faziam um homem sonhar, um nariz delicado e um par de olhos castanhos escuros que brilhavam com malícia.

- Vi que teve dificuldade de sair ileso do assédio da Kim. – ela sorria exibindo uma malícia leve, algo completamente natural a ela.

- Sobrevivi. – respondeu ele sorrindo também, mergulhando nos olhos dela e vendo chocolate derretido ao invés de castanho escuro.

- Vai almoçar agora, Neji? Estou saindo para almoçar agora também, fiquei presa com a próxima matéria. O que acha de almoçarmos juntos? – perguntou ela rondando-o como uma gata ao redor da gaiola de um canário.

"_Almoçar... chocolate belga... artigo… comida..."_ – Neji piscou forte, recriminando-se por ter divagado novamente sobre os malditos olhos de chocolate derretido, sorriu sem graça e forçou-se a responder encarando os castanhos escuros intensos mas ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes...

- Claro, Miyako. Podemos ir ao _Marinos´s_ é aqui perto. – foi a resposta mais rápida que ele conseguiu dar, sem ter completa certeza do por que o nome do restaurante italiano preferido de Tenten veio a sua mente aquele momento. Era a fome, tinha que ser.

- Adoro a comida de lá. – respondeu ela sorridente, esperando que quem saiba aquele almoço pudesse levar a um jantar e depois talvez uma outra noite quente com o belo moreno de olhos cinza claro.

.

.

.

- Nossa! Vocês me trouxeram longe para um almoço! – exclamou uma morena curiosa.

- Você falou desse restaurante e eu fiquei com vontade de comer comida italiana, então a culpa é toda sua! – ralhou a loira pensando provavelmente aonde toda aquela massa iria se acumular em sua silhueta.

- Você não tá grávida não né, Temari? – perguntou um Gaara nervoso antes mesmo que Tenten pudesse perguntar.

- Acho que não. – respondeu a ela como se não fosse nada.

- Péra aí! Você tá ou não tá grávida, mulher? – os olhos castanhos de Tenten estavam grandes e curiosos apertando uma das mãos de Temari enquanto Gaara quase quebrava os dedos da outra mão dela.

- Gente não é o fim do mundo! – disse ela rolando os olhos. – O teste de farmácia é muito chato, e vocês sabem que eu não confio nessas coisas que se vendem assim em qualquer canto. – Ela tentava soltar as mãos para gesticular, mas como os dois não soltavam seus dedos contentou-se com um levantar de ombros casual. – Fiz o exame de sangue ontem, tenho que pegar o resultado hoje.

- PEGAR O RESULTADO? – os dois quase gritaram juntos, atraindo atenção das pessoas que estavam por perto.

- Calma! Vocês estão mais nervosos que eu!

- Lógico! Você só será mãe! Eu serei um TIO! Puta que pariu eu vou ser TIO! – Gaara parecia em estado de choque, apertando ainda mais os dedos de Temari que gritou tirando a mão do aperto das mãos do irmão caçula.

- Caracas, muleque! Controla essa força! Daqui a pouco eu serei uma mãe amputada de uma mão! – ralhou ela chacoalhando a mão freneticamente. – E que história é essa que eu _só serei mãe?_

- Ah, Temari! Serei tia de novo! – os olhos castanhos de Tenten brilhavam de alegria pela amiga, e ela conseguiu tirar o foco de Temari do irmão. – Shikamaru já sabe que você fez o teste?

- É, já contou para o meu cunhado?

- Ainda não! E isso que é muito difícil esconder as coisas do Shika. – respondeu ela em um muxoxo. – Mas eu quero contar só quando tiver certeza.

- Isso merece uma comemoração! – brincou Gaara, - É a primeira vez que eu entro na reta para ser um possível tio... – ele coçou a cabeça. – Acho que estou ficando velho. – suspirou levantando um braço para chamar o garçom, foi exatamente nesta hora que ele viu seu amigo idiota entrar no restaurante, com um suspiro decidiu que teria que tomar as coisas em suas mãos. – O melhor vinho da casa! E um suco de uva para minha irmã! – brincou ele sorrindo.

- Céus! Ainda nem tenho certeza se estou grávida ou não e você já está me regulando. – Temari fez bico.

- E você Tenten?

- Eu o que? – Tenten ria, estava conseguindo se divertir muito com os dois, amava Temari como irmã, e Gaara sempre fora bem... Gaara.

- Você não está a fim de se acertar? De se enforcar com o cara certo? – ele ignorou a presença de Temari e se aproximou de Tenten, mudando o tom de voz para um rouco secreto, vermelho escuro como o vinho.

Tenten riu, adorava o descaramento dele, flertavam daquela forma desde que se perceberam como seres de gêneros diferentes. E simplesmente rolava daquela forma simples e em certo grau inocente, mas servia muito bem para massagear o ego dos dois quando estavam em baixa. Aparentemente aquele dia era um dia ótimo para se massagear o ego, ela tomou o cálice degustando o vinho antes de responder.

- Lógico! Vamos para Vegas e nos casamos hoje mesmo! – ela riu maliciosa antes de ver uma mão masculina segurar o ombro de Gaara.

.

.

.

Neji sorria tranquilamente com Miyako, gostava do som do riso dela, era quente e sensual. Eles já haviam compartilhado algumas noites muito interessantes, e ele pensara que conseguiria esquecer outras madeixas castanhas, quem sabe esquecesse Tenten durante aquele almoço. Entrava no restaurante ainda sorrindo até que parou abruptamente quando ouviu uma risada espontânea e completamente feliz que lhe encheu, fazendo o corpo todo dele reagir ao som da voz e da risada dela, de Tenten.

Seus olhos esquadrinharam todo o restaurante, ignorando a presença da colega que lhe chamava para mesa deles. Estava a ponto de seguir Miyako quando viu onde Tenten estava sentada e com quem ela ria.

"_Gaara, aquele maldito!" _

Neji cerrou os dentes com força, e sem perceber, suas pernas o guiaram à mesa deles, ignorava completamente a presença de Temari à mesa ou que Miyako o seguia, somente via Gaara escorregando completamente em cima da _sua_ morena.

- Você não está a fim de se acertar? De se enforcar com o cara certo? – ele ouviu a pergunta de Gaara como sob uma bruma de raiva fria.

- Lógico! Vamos para Vegas e nos casamos hoje mesmo! – ela riu para ele e Neji quase socou a cara do amigo como comprimento, mas forçou todo o seu corpo para somente colocar uma mão no ombro do Sabaku.

- Gaara. – a voz dele continha um tom ridiculamente amigável.

- E aí, Neji? Ficou preso na redação novamente? – Gaara sorriu rapidamente ao amigo, sabendo que havia conseguido o que queria. – Tá almoçando tarde também? Senta aqui conosco, cara! Nós acabamos de pedir, não é meninas?

- Odeio quando me chama de menina, moleque. – Temari sorriu chutando a canela do irmão. – Mas numa coisa esse descabeçado tem razão, acabamos de pedir, sente-se aqui do meu lado. – Pediu ela sorrindo para o Hyuuga e apontando a cadeira vaga ao lado dela.

Neji encarava Tenten como se esperasse uma confirmação da morena, que não chegou, pois ela desviou os chocolates para um ponto ao lado dele.

- Não vai apresentar sua acompanhante, Neji? – a voz dela foi doce ao mesmo tempo completamente indiferente, o que o atingiu como um soco no estômago.

- Me perdoem, Miyako Yamazaki, trabalha na redação e é jornalista policial. Miyako, estes são meus amigos, Gaara Sabaku sua irmã Temari Nara, e Tenten Mitsashi. – o nome dela amargou em seus lábios.

- Olá. – ela respondeu sorrindo simpática. – Nossa! Vocês não têm idéia do quanto eu estava curiosa para conhecer os amigos do Neji. – as mãos dela agarraram o braço de Neji em uma carícia fazendo Tenten sentir-se completamente incomoda enquanto encarava a morena que já puxava uma cadeira para sentar-se na ponta do lado dela e Neji, que sentara na cadeira vaga ao lado de Temari malditamente em frente a ela.

- É mesmo? – Tenten perguntou com tal naturalidade e doçura, "vestindo" sua melhor personagem cara de pau, não seria fácil já que não era uma atriz, mas algo de bom tinha que vir de sua facilidade para compor tão bem seus personagens. – Que eu me lembre o Hyuuga não é de falar muito sobre sua vida pessoal. – comentou Tenten sorrindo com graça, enquanto sorvia lentamente mais um gole de vinho, sentindo os olhos claros de Neji queimarem sua pele. Ele odiava quando ela o chamava de Hyuuga, ou pelo menos odiara quando namoravam.

- É verdade. – respondeu ela testando o território. - Não é de comentar, mas eu já vi uma foto de vocês todos na mesa dele, acho que é uma do seu casamento, Temari.

- Neji! Que lindo! Você tem uma foto minha na sua mesa! – Ela apertou as bochechas dele rindo da cara inconformada que ele fez.

- Menos, Temari! – rugiu ele. – Gaara, controle a doida da sua irmã!

- Eu não! Ela está feliz atormentando você! E de tabela não me atormentando, então continue deixando minha irmã feliz! – riu sadicamente o Sabaku. – Enquanto isso nós temos que ver passagens para Vegas não é gata?

Gaara piscou maliciosamente para Tenten, que riu deliciada.

- Ah, Sabaku! Um dia você ainda mata uma mulher do coração! – ria muito, não somente pela ideia ridícula de voar para Vegas e se casar com Gaara, mas pela situação completamente inimaginável que se desenrolava bem à sua frente ao vivo e a cores, como se ela estivesse dentro de alguma cena de seus livros.

- Nossa! Não chore por causa disso, gata! Nós podemos nos casar em Fênix se você quiser, acho que uma capelinha com Elvis lendo os votos é a coisa mais romântica que você poderia escrever!

- Espera só um instante! Você é a Tenten Mitsashi! Sabia que conhecia seu nome de algum lugar! Neji, por que não me contou que era amigo dela? – exclamou Miyako com o dedo indicador em riste apontando para o Hyuuga, até que ela se voltou para Tenten. – Adoro seus livros! Sou completamente sua fã! Você coloca tantos sentimentos nas cenas que eu quase morro com o suspense, a ação é eletrizante e tenho que dizer que você sempre me surpreende em seus finais! É completamente imprevisível! E nossa, a Allison é a mulher que eu acho que todas nós queremos ser!

Tenten olhava aquela mulher com surpresa e complemente sem reação. Até que a voz de Neji a tirou do torpor.

- Não sei como você consegue pensar que escrever romances é algo útil para a sociedade. – comentou ele em tom de tédio.

- Ninguém pediu sua opinião aqui Hyuuga. – Tenten rebateu rápido como sempre. – E obrigada, Miyako.

- Que isso! Lógico que estou curiosa para saber como será a continuação. Quando você tiver uma noite de autógrafos eu posso pedir para Neji me avisar? – Miyako pousou novamente as mãos sobre as de Neji acariciando-o de forma íntima com segurança de que ele não cortaria o contato.

Tenten engoliu em seco olhando as mãos deles juntas, com um esforço focou seus olhos nos castanhos escuros de Miyako. Ali estava uma mulher que conseguia ler os olhos de Tenten, ela sabia o desconforto que estava causando e sorria docemente como se não acontecesse nada de mais.

- Claro! Não faço a mínima ideia de quando isso acontecerá, estou escrevendo o livro ainda e de fato terei que voltar para casa logo para poder escrever a cena que está em minha cabeça agora. – ela fez uma pausa tirando o foco dos olhos deles como se visse de fato algo que ninguém mais via, suspirou coçando as mãos com sede de digitar algo, somente então voltou sua atenção a Miyako. – Porém eu creio que você não conseguirá companhia com Neji, ele detesta meu trabalho desde a faculdade. – respondeu ela sorrindo enquanto deixava claro que o conhecia melhor e há mais tempo que sua "cover".

- Darei um jeito de convencê-lo. – foi a réplica.

- Tenho certeza que sim, querida. – Temari interferiu dando um pequeno toque na canela de Gaara.

- Temari, você está bem? – foi a pergunta dele enquanto respondia o toque na canela dela com outro. – Não está enjoando aqui não?

- Tema? Precisa ir ao hospital? – Tenten levantou-se preocupada. – Está um pouco gelada e branca!

- Acho que é uma tontura, o cheiro do restaurante está me embrulhando o estômago. – respondeu a loira atuando como uma atriz premiada com Oscar.

- Vamos levar a Temari embora agora, Gaara! Ela não pode ficar aqui assim!

- Está tudo bem? O que está acontecendo? – Neji levantou-se apressado.

- Precisamos levar a Temari para o hospital agora, ela está aguardando a resposta para o exame de gravidez. – Gaara respondeu enquanto ajudava a irmã a levantar.

- Wou... Tudo tá girando agora. – Uma tontura verdadeira a pegou de surpresa. – Gaara...

- Droga! – ele xingou antes de pegar a irmã no colo.

- Vamos logo! – apressava Tenten.

- Neji, você pode cuidar das coisas aqui no restaurante? – pediu o ruivo.

- Claro! Vou com vocês até o estacionamento. – seguiu os amigos esquecendo completamente a morena que ficara degustando um vinho muito sem gosto.

.

.

.

Tenten digitava sem parar, não conseguia ver ao certo o movimento dos dedos sobre o teclado, não conseguia pensar direito, só digitava, sabia que não era a continuação do capítulo XX que ela devia a Temari, era simplesmente a ideia louca que vira claramente durante aquele desastroso almoço. Sem pensar ela torceu o nariz e continuou digitando.

Pelo menos o enjôo e posterior tontura de Temari serviram para tirá-la de cima daquela lambisgoia cover. E agora todos já sabiam que a loira estava grávida de 6 semanas!

Sorriu ao lembrar a cara de desespero que Gaara tinha feito, ele ligara na mesma hora para que Shikamaru fosse ao hospital, quase causando um ataque do coração no cunhado. Bem, pelo menos agora todos estavam bem, felizes, Temari devia estar descansando nos braços do maridão enquanto Gaara e Kankuro deviam estar rodando todas as lojas de artigos infantis que estivessem abertas. Aqueles dois seriam tios muito corujas.

Conversara com Sakura, Ino e Hinata por telefone e todas concordaram em fazer outra reunião noturna de garotas para comemorarem a notícia. Sakura e Hinata estavam jantando com os maridos lindos e dedicados, enquanto a voz de Ino soara um tanto ofegante e ela estava definitivamente apressada. A loira não tinha nenhum pingo de juízo, e Tenten não queria nem divagar sobre o que poderia causar o comportamento dela.

Não falara com Neji depois de sair do restaurante, devia estar feliz com sua versão particular da mulher perfeita. Irritava profundamente ele ter escolhido uma mulher que era parecida fisicamente com ela. Ele era tão ridiculamente covarde que não quis fazer o esforço de acertar as coisas com ela, mas acabou procurando uma "lambisgoia cover" para esquentar a cama dele nas noites frias?

- Desgraçado... – com raiva e morrendo de fome por não ter almoçado resolveu atacar a geladeira em busca de um super sanduíche que lhe sustentasse.

Pegou o pão com raiva, separando as fatias enquanto colocava camadas generosas de requeijão, várias fatias de peito de peru, folhas de rúcula, queijo fresco e tomate seco, já temperara o sanduiche e estava prestes a dar uma mordida quando a campainha tocou.

- Droga! Caracas, to vendo que não vou conseguir comer hoje! – murmurou enquanto dirigia-se a porta e abria sem olhar quem era, já falando com o visitante. – Fala logo e me deixe comer em paz. – a frase perdeu o impacto quando percebeu quem era. – O que você está fazendo aqui, Neji? – perguntou, o deixando entrar.

- O que você estava fazendo almoçando com o Gaara hoje, Tenten? – a réplica dele a deixou confusa por um instante, até que ela gargalhou.

- O que deu em você hoje, Hyuuga? Eu saio com quem eu quiser, almoço com quem me der na telha, beijo quem eu tiver vontade e caio na cama de quem eu achar que vale a pena. Anotou? Ou precisa de um bloquinho e caneta?

- Não se faça de cínica, Tenten. – o tom de voz dele era frio e cortante, mas ela conseguia ver nos olhos dele a raiva quente, raiva que ela causara.

- Cínica, eu? Nossa obrigada! Vindo do senhor rei do cinismo isso é um tremendo de um elogino não? Acho que eu aprendi com você e com o Sasuke. – divagou ela. – Mas antes ser cínica e sincera do que ser hipócrita e covarde.

- Quem você está chamando de covarde?

- Oh, a carapuça não lhe serve bem? Achei que já havia se acostumado, já que pelo visto anda rolando pelos lençóis da linda Miyako Yamazaki há algum tempo não é?

- Nossa! Não sabia que você ainda tinha ciúmes de mim. – respondeu ele com um sorriso de típica satisfação masculina.

- Ah! Me poupe! Não estou com ciúme coisa nenhuma de você, não fui eu quem saiu de casa a noite para interrogar você sobre a pessoa com quem você almoçou! E só comentei sobre a sua querida colega de redação para mostrar o quanto você é hipócrita!

- Que diabos você está falando? E você não me respondeu!

- Eu já te respondi sim! Não é da sua conta o que eu fazia almoçando com o Gaara e a Temari. Mas já que você quer saber do que eu estou falando... Por que raios você foi arranjar uma mulher tão parecida comigo hein?

Ele pareceu hesitar, a pergunta tão inesperada quebrou a linha de raciocínio dele. Vendo o ex-namorado completamente sem reação, Tenten não aguentou e riu.

- Não acredito que o grande Neji Hyuuga não percebeu que o cérebro brilhante dele fez uma brincadeira de mau gosto! Você realmente me surpreende! Esperava mais de você! – ela continuava rindo, sem perceber que as feições estóicas e duras tornavam-se perigosas e intensas.

_**I wanna love**__ / Eu quero amar_

_**I want a fire**__ / Eu quero um fogo_

_**To feel the burn**__ / Sentir queimar_

_**My desires**__ / meus desejos_

_**I want a man by my side**__ / Eu quero um homem ao meu lado_

_**Not a boy who runs and hides**__ / Não um garoto que corre e se esconde_

_**Are you gonna fight for me?**__ / Você lutará por mim?_

_**Die for me?**__ / Morrerá por mim?_

_**Live and breathe for me?**__ / Viverá e respirará por mim?_

_**Do you care for me?**__ / Você se importa comigo?_

_**'Cause if you don't then just leave**__ / __Porque se não, você pode ir_

- Ah! Quer saber? Não vou mais ficar segurando o que eu tenho pra falar a tanto tempo! – explodiu ela. – Não me importo com o que você está pensando, o que acha de mim, ou do meu trabalho! Eu to de saco cheio desses seus olhos cinza que me nublam o pensamento! To puta com esse seu cabelo longo e perfeito que não condiz com sua profissão de jornalista politicamente correto, mas que eu morro de vontade de soltar dessas amarras desde que te conheci! To mais puta ainda com essa sua boca que sempre sorri cínica para mim, como se sempre soubesse o que eu estou pensando e me recriminam pelos MEUS MALDITOS PENSAMENTOS! E to até o pescoço com esse seu porte todo de quem é o poderoso que ninguém pode bater de frente!

- Já acabou Tenten? - ele observava impassível o rosto corado dela, os cabelos revoltos, olhos brilhando de raiva e o peito arfante.

- NÃO! - ela acabou com a distância entre eles tomando a maldita boca cínica em um beijo furioso. Neji ficou estático com a audácia da morena, mas logo não conseguiu controlar mais o desejo que sentia há muito tempo, segurou forte a cintura feminina correspondendo à fúria que ela descarregava nos lábios dele.

Línguas duelavam pelo controle, enquanto o beijo punitivo passava a ser apaixonado. Tenten deixou seus dedos correrem livres entre os cabelos longos dele, soltando-os da amarra. Neji grunhiu nos lábios dela pressionando seu corpo forte contra o dela. Assim que Tenten sentiu a intensidade do desejo dele, interrompeu o beijo, soltando-se do abraço apertado, praticamente saltando em direção a porta.

- Agora eu acabei, pode sair da minha casa. - falou ela com voz firme.

_**I'm looking for attention**__ / Eu estou procurando atenção_

_**Not another question**__ / Não outra pergunta_

_**Should you stay or should you go?**__ / Você deveria ficar ou ir?_

_**Well, if you don't have the answer**__ / Bom, se você não tem a resposta_

_**Why are you still standin' here?**__ / Por que você ainda esta aqui?_

_**Hey, hey, hey, hey**__ / Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_**Just walk away**__ / Apenas vá embora._

Neji fixou seus olhos nos dela confuso pela fúria do ataque da morena. Não conseguia pensar em nada, não conseguia processar tudo que ela havia falado, sem entender como se viu caminhando pela porta aberta, sentindo-se completamente humilhado, perdido. Sem nenhuma outra ideia do que fazer, saiu da casa dela ouvindo a porta bater atrás de si. Tenten lhe mostrara em uma conversa tudo o que ele fora cego para ver em todos aqueles anos. Só que naquele momento, ele não sabia se era tarde demais...

_**If you don't have the answer**__ / Se você não tem a resposta_

_**Walk away**__ / Vá embora_

_**Just walk (walk) away**__ / Apenas vá embora (embora)_

_**(Just walk away)**__ / (Apenas vá embora)_

_**Then just leave**__ / Então apenas vá_

_**Yeah**__**, yeah**__ / yeah, yeah_

_**Walk away**__ / Vá embora_

_**Walk away**__ / Vá embora_

_**Walk away**__ / __Vá embora._

.

.

.

**Receita... Sanduiche especial da Tenten!**

Para mim não tem coisa mais gostosa do que um sanduba para tapear a fome, ainda mais se você não comeu direito o dia todo e tá com pressa! O sanduba aqui é fácil! E basicamente o que eu coloquei a Tenten fazendo.

**Ingredientes:**

Pão integral, ou pão australiano (é um pão preto mtoooo gostoso)

Requeijão/margarina/ou maionese depende do gosto, eu prefiro requeijão

Rúcula

Chester

Tomate Seco

Queijo Minas Fresco

Gosto de temperar com azeite, orégano e sal. Fica muito gostoso e acompanha muito bem com um suquinho de laranja natural ou suco de abacaxi com hortelã!

.

E aí galera! Esse capítulo foi mais tenso...XD

A coisa vai se desenrolar rapidinho... já que serão 5 capítulos! O que quer dizer que só faltam mais 2! HOHOHO

Bjinhos para todas!

_Nota da Beta: Yo, minna-sama! O que acharam de todo o capítulo? Muito tenso, nee? Várias e várias coisas aconteceram, e agora que a Tenten finalmente disse o que tinha para dizer, como o nosso querido Hyuuga irá reagir? E você, leitor(a), que está acompanhando "Livro de Receitas" e se divertindo tanto quanto eu, onegai, deixe uma review e nos faça feliz! xD_

_E mais uma vez: Ma-chan, dômo arigatou por essa fic maravilhosa! *.*_

_Kissus =**  
Jaa nee o/_


	5. Quatro

**IMPORTANTE:** Gente não tenho nada contra a saga Crepúsculo... mas sinceramente não é um filme que eu gostei por opinião pessoal, não quero chatear ninguém com minha opinião ok?  
Só coloquei ele aqui pq eu baseio a Tenten em mim mesma não sou mto fã desse filme...  
Então por isso mesmo tá aí a brincadeira... sorry para as pessoas que gostam... não quero chatear ninguém mesmo ok?

**Nota:** Capítulo especial para a Sue! PARABÉNS MENINA!Você merece! *aperta*

.

_**Capítulo 4 **_

_**Bater... misturar os ingredientes...**_

.

Neji estava sentado a mais de uma hora encarando uma caneca de _Guinness_ com os olhos desconfiados, não havia colocado uma gota de álcool em seu corpo desde que saíra chutado do apartamento de Tenten na noite passada. Não confiava em si mesmo para garantir que depois do primeiro gole pararia depois de esvaziar a primeira caneca. Por isso mesmo estava ali no _Old Hag_ a mais de uma hora, encarando pateticamente a caneca, esperando que por um passe de mágica, seus neurônios entendessem a mentalidade feminina.

- Nossa, vai acabar fulminando a garrafa, Hyuuga! – a voz excessivamente animada de Naruto o tirou de suas divagações.

Porém ele escolheu ignorar tacitamente o comentário do Uzumaki enquanto via seus amigos tomarem acento.

- Parece que resolveu beber antes de nós, Hyuuga. O que ela fez agora? – questionou o Uchiha.

- hm... fez, desfez... – resmungou entre os dentes.

- Cara, se quer que eu entenda abra a boca e fale como gente. – respondeu Sasuke seco como sempre.

- Acho que ele está pra poucas palavras hoje, Sasuke.

- Poucas? Eu sou o de poucas palavras aqui. Neji tá mais para nenhuma.

Os dois encaravam o amigo que ainda fuzilava o copo de cerveja.

- Cadê o Shikamaru? – Naruto perguntou. – Ele e o Gaara já deveriam estar aqui.

- Gaara... aquele maldito... – grunhiu o Hyuuga em resposta automática a fala de Naruto.

- Caracas! A coisa tá mau mesmo!

- Achei que você já tinha superado a ceninha aqui no bar, Neji. – suspirou o Uchiha afrouxando o nó da gravata. – Kakashi, manda uma rodada aqui para a mesa! – gritou ele para o barman.

- Ok! Já tá saindo! – exclamou o outro ele observando atentamente os três amigos, e somente para provocar perguntou. – To afim de convidar a Tenten para pegar um cineminha amanhã, que filme vocês acham que ela vai gostar mais? – concluiu com um sorriso maroto.

- Eclipse – respondeu o Hyuuga para espanto dos colegas.

- Credo! Ela odeia romances muito melosos e deprimentes. – Naruto exclamou.

- Melhor, assim teria um coma diabético e deixaria minha mente em paz.

- Pô! O que aconteceu com vocês?

- Eu conto o que aconteceu com esse bicha.

- Gaara, vai embora antes que eu quebre sua cara novamente. – rugiu o Hyuuga ao ruivo que acabara de chegar com Shikamaru, este ainda exibia o sorriso besta e babão de um futuro pai.

- Quer quebrar a minha cara? Vai em frente. Mas não vou te deixar me bater de graça. E ainda vou ter o maior prazer de contar para todo mundo aqui, que nosso amigo idiota fica tentando esquecer a Tenten com uma mulherzinha além de ter muitas segundas intenções, é a cópia da Mistsashi!

- Que porcaria você tá falando? – Perguntou Neji percebendo a expressão de surpresa dos amigos.

- Porcaria é o que você tá fazendo! Quem é aquela Miyako Yamazaki? – o ruivo já estava com raiva da situação.

- De onde você tirou que Miyako é parecida com a Tenten?

Naruto, Sasuke e Shikamaru estavam em silêncio captando tudo o que Gaara falava. Não tinham dúvidas de Neji era completamente doido por Tenten a muito tempo. Só que também sabiam que os dois eram os maiores teimosos que poderiam existir sobre a face da Terra. Estavam naquele chove não molha a muito tempo. Mas se fosse para eles tomarem as dores de alguém, mesmo que Neji fizesse parte da cúpula dos machos, Tenten seria a escolha de todos eles. E agora mesmo sabendo que não existia nada oficial entre os dois, eles sempre defenderiam a amiga.

- Que merda você tá fazendo Hyuuga? – Naruto já estava quase gritando e Neji se espantou ao ver as expressões nada amigáveis de seus amigos.

- PORRA! Vocês deveriam estar do meio lado aqui! Aquela mulher me deixa maluco e eu sou o culpado? E a Miyako, não tem nada a ver com a Tenten!

- A mesma estatura, o mesmo cabelo escuro, os olhos bem semelhantes, cara! Você procura uma amiguinha de cama muito parecida com única mulher que consegue colocar um pouco de juízo na sua cabeça!

- Juízo! Juízo! A Tenten é doida! E vocês devem ser mais malucos ainda para não perceberem!

- Maluca... bem eu sempre achei que ela não batia bem por amar você por tanto tempo. – Sasuke falou com um toque de sarcasmo.

- Vocês não sabem de nada! Ela abandonou o jornal para escrever aqueles livros dela.

- Que são muito bons e vendem como água no deserto do Saarah. – contatou Shikamaru.

- Ela fica doida quando escreve, não consegue pensar em nada além da porcaria dos personagens dela. É desastrada, quase se mata toda vez que entra na cozinha para fazer alguma coisa que não seja um sanduiche!

- Sim, ela é um perigo ambulante, por isso precisa de um guarda-costas. – riu Gaara. – Estou pensando seriamente a me candidatar.

- Você não agüentaria! – continuou o Hyuuga despejando todos os defeitos de Tenten. – Ela tem ataques de riso quando tá com sono, e parece uma bêbada, sem ao menos beber! Fica elétrica quando toma um mísero capuchino!

- Nossa ela é bem sensível a cafeína. Acho que isso é mais uma vantagem do que um defeito. – Naruto coçou a cabeça.

- A TPM dela é terrível! Você não sabe se ela vai sair socando você ou se vai se jogar nos seus braços e chorar até se desidratar! É impossível! Não controla a força dela, e sai socando aquele maldito saco de pancadas que eu aposto que ela tem uma foto minha nele e que morre de vontade de quebrar meus dentes!

- CARAMBA! Neji meu caro, não sabia que você tinha medo de uma mulher! – os quatro riam abertamente dele.

- Ela... – Neji suspirou frustrado. – Ela me deixa doido quando prende aquele cabelo com o lápis e fica mordendo a boca quando escreve!

- Ohhh... a coisa tá ficando quente!

- Cala boca! – ele exclamou para ninguém em especial, suspirou e voltou a encarar o copo de cerveja intocado.

- Não foi tudo isso que deixou você assim. – constatou Shikamaru.

- Não... ela... – suspirou passando as mãos pelos cabelos longos desalinhados. – Ela faz e desfaz o que ela quer. Supunha-se que nós não deveríamos ficar tão a mercê delas. Supunha-se que elas não tinham que ser tão independentes, brilhantes, teimosas...

- Gostosas... – Gaara comentou causalmente recebendo um tapa de Shikamaru e sorrisos de concordância de todos.

- Mas não seriamos tão loucos por elas se fosse diferente. – Sasuke comentou por todos.

- É... – ele concordou finalmente. – Ela... acabou comigo... – Neji focou seus olhos claros em nenhum ponto específico. – Ela simplesmente me atacou... – ele riu seco. – Me agarrou, me deixou doido e me jogou para fora da casa dela.

Gaara assoviou, Sasuke levantou uma sombrancelha, Naruto riu e Shikamaru o encarou.

- Já não era sem tempo! Elas sempre acabam com a gente, em alguma hora.

Agora Neji ria mais tranqüilo.

- Sakura acabou com você também, Sasuke?

- Ela acaba comigo todo dia. – o Uchiha admitiu com um meio sorriso.

- Saquei... valeu... – respondeu ele sinceramente encarando os amigos com um olhar decidido.

- E aí, o que você vai fazer agora?

.

.

.

- Aquele imbecil, idiota, troglodita... teve o que mereceu... foi brincar com fogo! QUEIMEI ELE! – resmungava uma morena atacando uma colher de brigadeiro.

- Vai com calma aí menina! Sabe que doces não te fazem bem!

- To má o suficiente para assustar essa panela de brigadeiro que você fez, Hina!

- O que o meu primo fez dessa vez?

- Você não escutou o que a Tema contou? – rugiu ela raivosa. – DROGA! Desculpa, Hina! To com raiva do Neji mas não preciso ficar descontando em você! Me desculpe! – continuou ela largando a colher com o doce na pia e correndo em direção a amiga. – Droga.

- Não tem problema, Tenten! Sabemos como você é. – disse ela em tom amável abraçando a Mistsashi que parecia mais uma menina desiludida. – Eu sei que o culpado é o Neji.

- Sim, ele é o culpado de tudo! – respondeu ela fazendo um bico. – Caracas, to me sentindo uma inútil, uma adolescente desiludida por que o capitão do time não me convidou para o baile. Que patética! Credo!

Ela se afastou um pouco passando as mãos nos cabelos castanhos soltos.

- Já tava ficando preocupada com essa sua reação muito rosa calcinha, Tenten! – Exclamou a Yamanaka que estava sentada do lado das grávidas somente observando a explosão da amiga.

- O que você tem com rosa, porca? – fuzilou a cerejeira com um olhar que pedia a gritos que alguém a tirasse do sério para ver o que poderia acontecer. Os hormônios deixavam o humor de Sakura muito mais instável.

- Nada não... em você combina muito bem, Sakurinha meu amor! – Ino sabia quando podia provocar a amiga. – Mas temos que concordar que essa cor não é nada a cara da nossa morena ali.

- Verdade. Já estava ficando preocupada com você Tenten! Ainda bem que já voltou ao seu normal. – brincou ela.

- Normal! Gente eu agarrei o Neji! Eu agarrei ele, tasquei um beijão gostoso, deixei ele doidinho! Já tava ficando todo acesso...

- Ui! Conta mais! Você nunca contou como é que ele é debaixo daquela camisa de corte reto que ele usa. – abanava-se a Yamanaka. – Ele tem uma boca muito sensual, deve beijar muitooooo bem! – os olhos azuis de Ino piscavam sonhadores quando recebeu uma almofadada na cara.

- Quieta! Ele é meu, ok? Não vou competir com uma loira escultural! – exclamou Tenten antes de parar para refletir. – Bem, mas pensando bem ele não te quer, porca, então fica na tua.

- Wee! Tentenzinha minha menina! Seja bem vinda de volta! – Temari levantou os braços para chamar a atenção da amiga.

- Caracas, Tenten! Essa foi dura! – Ino ria enquanto fingia acariciar o tapa no ego. – Eu sei que aquele moreno anêmico nunca teve olhos para mim, mas não precisava deixar isso tão evidente!

Todas riram aproveitando o momento de descontração, Tenten e Temari já haviam contado do pequeno almoço tumultuado que haviam tido com a presença da lambisgóia cover. E agora faziam planos para os dois bebês que chegariam em alguns meses, o de Sakura só demoraria dois meses mais para alívio da mãe enquanto o de Temari ainda demoraria quase oito meses. E todas perguntavam a Hinata quanto tempo demoraria para ela e Naruto encomendarem um Uzumaki júnior. E entre risos, chá de cidreira e bolo iogurte, especialidade de Hinata, elas voltaram ao assunto principal: homens.

- E então, Tentenzinha, resolveu se vai usar o meu presentinho? – Ino piscou maliciosamente para ela. – Tenho certeza que o Neji vai ficar mais desnorteado quando ele te ver dentro dela do que ele ficou com seu ataque.

- Ai, Ino! Até parece que eu não sei beijar direito!

- Não estou questionando suas habilidades lingüísticas. – a Yamanaka riu antes de continuar. – Só estou falando que ele vai ficar mais besta ainda!

- É uma constatação simples, ele vai babar. – Temari lambia os dedos acabando com qualquer farelinho do bolo. – E se você ainda duvida que ele volte a aparecer na sua porta está muito enganada.

- Pelo que eu conheço do meu primo, ele deve estar pensando muito no próximo passo.

- É, Neji está na Bat caverna com os Bat amigos, Batendo a cabeça somente para descobrir que não consegue viver longe de mim. – Tenten riu sardonicamente da própria piada infame.

- Da mesma forma que você não consegue viver sem ele, e nós não conseguimos viver sem aqueles brutos. – Sakura acariciava o ventre com carinho, provavelmente lembrando da última peça de roupa monstruosa que Sasuke comprara para a filha.

- Estamos todas ferradas. – Tenten suspirou.

- Todas virgula! Eu não to ferrada não! Estou livre, leve e soltinha!

- Ah, cala a boca Ino! – as quatro jogaram almofadas em cima da amiga que ria, ainda chegaria a vez daquela loira espevitada. Por enquanto a guerra de travesseiros era mais importante que a dos sexos.

.

.

.

**Bolo de Iogurte da Hinata...XD**

Esse bolo é uma delícia, ótimo para aquele dia friozinho com chuva, quando tudo que você quer é um chá ou chocolate quente e um pedaço de bolo fofinho.

**Ingredientes**

- 1 copo de iogurte natural

- 2 copos de farinha de trigo

- 2 copos de açúcar

- 4 ovos inteiros

- 1 colher (sopa) de fermento em pó

- 1/2 copo de óleo

**Modo de Preparo**

Bata bem todos os ingredientes no liqüidificador, deixando o fermento por último. Despeje a massa em uma assadeira redonda, com furo no meio, untada com manteiga e polvilhada com farinha. Leve ao forno pré-aquecido, à 180ºC (médio), até assar (ao enfiar no bolo um palito, ele deve sair limpo).

**Observação**

- Utilize o copo de iogurte como medida dos outros ingredientes.

.

.

.

E aí galerinha... esse é o penúltimo capítulo!

Espero que vocês tenham gostado!

Mais uma vez, não quero chatear os fãs da saga Crepúsculo... ok?

bjinhos

mycah


	6. Cinco

**Nota:** Capítulo contém cenas impróprias para menores de 18 anos! TÁ AVISADO! XD

.

.

.

_**Capítulo Cinco **_

_**Assar, cozinhar, grelhar, fritar...**_

.

Tenten estava sentada à pequena mesa para quatro pessoas que tinha em sua sala. Desde que ficara com raiva de seu bloqueio criativo, dispensara sua mesa no escritório caseiro e procurara outros lugares para trabalhar.

Agora com a criatividade bulindo e os diálogos surgindo como por passe de mágica, ela carregava o notebook para todos os cantos da casa, chegando a levá-lo ao banheiro. Não conseguia parar de escrever e tinha certeza que Temari ficaria super feliz com as mais de 350 páginas do último livro das aventuras policiais de Allison McQuinn.

Sorriu sacana ao lembrar que agora era Temari quem teria o maior trabalho, e que ela poderia se dedicar ao romance novo que surgira em um surto criativo, na noite que ela agarrara Neji. Inconsciente passou a língua nos lábios como se ainda conseguisse sentir o gosto dos lábios dele ali.

Sacudindo a cabeça, deixou essas impressões de lado enquanto terminava a última cena. Daria a sua personagem extremamente feminista um final interessante ao lado do sexy promotor de justiça Joshua Moore. Era o que todos os leitores queriam ver: os personagens mais teimosos já criados finalmente juntando as escovas de dente. Afinal a feminista teimosa, orgulhosa e cabeça dura, que defendia seu trabalho e as pessoas que amava com unhas e dentes, e o controlado, turrão, arrogante e sempre certo promotor, se mereciam. Já haviam tirado muitas horas de sono tranquilo de Tenten, era hora de começar algo novo. Redescobrir, voltar às origens, resolver o passado...

Com um suspiro de prazer ela massageou os ombros doloridos e, finalmente, colocou um ponto final naquela história.

Agora seria ela que deveria voltar, redescobrir e resolver o passado.

Alongou os músculos doloridos e salvou o arquivo, enviou para Temari por email e curtiu um pouco o gostinho de um trabalho concluído. Agora ela podia voltar aos pensamentos que renegara durante aquela corrida alucinada para o final do livro.

Neji... O que ela iria fazer com ele? O que ela iria fazer com o sentimento que ela nutria por ele? Não podia negar que ainda era apaixonada por ele. Se bem que paixão era um sentimento muito volúvel, e tudo o que eles já haviam vivido - as brigas de adolescentes, os beijos apaixonados de jovens, o calor do primeiro amor, a fúria e raiva da falta de maturidade para compreender melhor quem eles eram realmente. Eram jovens demais quando se apaixonaram, e não foi nenhum amor de filmes de _Sessão da Tarde, _sempre existira aquela teimosia, aquele orgulho, sempre foram aos trancos e barrancos. Mas a admiração, o gostar, a saudade e o amor, mesmo que renegados, nunca deixaram de existir.

Suspirou, precisava de uma página em branco...

.

.

.

Há quanto tempo ele já estava parado em frente aquela maldita porta? Neji não saberia responder... Conseguira entrar facilmente no prédio - o porteiro já o conhecia -, e por mais estranho que isso pudesse parecer a Neji, ele sorrira abrindo o portão e não questionou quando o moreno pediu para não ser anunciado. Agora não sabia por que raios decidira fazer surpresa. Não se considerava um covarde, não era isso, mas simplesmente não sabia dizer se queria mesmo ter a chance de perder aquele mínimo contato com ela. Afinal estava ali para uma decisão, e aquela decisão tinha força de tirá-lo da vida dela _de uma vez por todas_.

Xingava-se internamente por ter medo de terminar algo que... Bem, ele não saberia definir, somente não conseguia visualizar como seria sua vida sem as brigas bestas que eles sempre tinham.

Hesitou com as mãos apoiadas no beiral da porta. Tinha que manter sua mente clara, ele sabia que não havia como não discutir com Tenten. Ela era teimosa, durona, tinha suas opiniões muito bem formadas, que muitas vezes divergiam das dele, mas preferia brigar com ela a nunca mais poder ter a chance de puxar aquele rosto raivoso e colar sua boca na dela para acabar com uma discussão.

A quem ele queria enganar? Só a ele mesmo. Era completamente apaixonado por aquela morena inconsequente. E começaria do zero se preciso, só tinha que levar sua mão a campainha.

.

.

.

Os olhos castanhos voavam sobre a tela do computador, decidira trabalhar novamente no novo romance. Seria algo diferente, não faria um romance policial, ou talvez até tivesse um pouco de policial, mas seria algo mais...

Tenten franziu o cenho tentando pensar no tipo de história que ela contaria, não saberia definir, era simplesmente algo que a chamava, que ela tinha que colocar no papel.

O som da campainha fez com que ela perdesse o fio da meada.

- Droga! – xingou baixinho. – Caramba! Se for você, Temari, eu já terminei a porcaria do livro... – as palavras morreram em seus lábios quando ela abriu a porta, de repente encarando o olhar claro de Neji.

- Parabéns pelo livro, Tenten. – os cabelos longos estavam presos caprichosamente na altura da nuca, usava uma camisa branca por baixo do suéter vinho que não escondia os ombros largos e delineava o tronco maravilhoso, por fim, uma calça social preta escondia as pernas compridas.

Ela piscou tentando sair do estado contemplativo, a voz dele soara cordial, amigável mesmo que um pouco controlada, enquanto os olhos claros deixavam transparecer um pouco de nervosismo.

- Posso entrar? – agora ele a encarava com um pequeno sorriso, curioso por saber o que a mente ágil dela estava pensando.

- Ahm... claro! Desculpe Neji, é que eu estava começando a escrever algo novo agora e... Meio que ainda não estava de volta ao mundo real. – Ela brincou, admitindo sem querer sua característica avoada, e abriu espaço para ele entrar.

Pararam no mesmo hall onde ela o beijara com tanto furor há poucos dias, deixando os dois um pouco incômodos.

- Vamos para a sala, não estou tão cansada de ficar sentada assim. – ela brincou, admitindo somente para si mesma que sua bunda estava quadrada o suficiente pelas horas que passara digitando sem parar.

Ele se sentou no sofá esperando que ela fizesse o mesmo, mas também não estava completamente paciente para ficar sentado. Admitiu para si mesmo que se estivesse assistindo aquela indecisão dos dois, estaria morrendo de rir.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – ela perguntou ainda em pé, a meio caminho da cozinha, precisava fazer alguma coisa, pensava melhor com algo nas mãos.

- Um suco ou água, seria muito bom. – ele respondeu já se levantando, estava quase indo a direção da cozinha quando reparou na estante cheia de livros e fotografias.

Histórias e amigos, isso eram as coisas mais importantes para ela. Neji sorriu deixando os dedos passearem por um porta-retratos que mostrava as cinco amigas rindo e brincando em uma fotografia completamente espontânea, e teve certeza que Gaara batera aquela foto. Ao lado dela estava outro retrato agora dos cinco amigos, a espontaneidade era mostrada no riso aberto de Naruto, na cara de sono de Shikamaru, na de safado de Gaara e nos sorrisos contidos dele mesmo e de Sasuke enquanto entornavam o conteúdo dos copos de cerveja na cabeça do loiro. Sim, histórias e amigos eram quem ela era, o que ela amava.

- Aqui, acho que você ainda gosta de suco de laranja né? – ela lhe entregou o copo.

- Li recentemente uma crítica aos seus livros, a série foi elogiada como a melhor série policial desde Agatha Christie. Seus finais foram qualificados como maravilhosamente surpreendente. – ele ofereceu um sorriso sincero e cheio de admiração.

Tenten se surpreendeu mais uma vez, Neji nunca elogiara abertamente seus livros, ele nunca entendera por que ela escolhera escrever romances ao invés de trabalhar com jornalismo. Respirou uma vez antes de responder.

- Obrigada, nem preciso dizer que admiro muito o seu trabalho. Sempre foi um homem muito correto, Neji, e o povo precisa de um alguém que não se venda. – ela disse com voz firme, sempre respeitara o trabalho dele e o admirava muito.

Ele não respondeu nada e continuou a encarando com os olhos fixos, limpos, como se a visse completamente pela primeira vez, os cabelos estavam presos com o lápis, ela vestia uma calça de moletom cinza maior do que o tamanho dela; os pés estavam descalços no chão frio e a barra da calça arrastava-se sob os eles. O blusão vermelho preferido dela estava desbotado e com a gola esgarçada mostrando a alça de uma camisetinha preta. Os olhos castanhos encaravam-no firmes, esperando, tentando ler sua reação. E ali, tudo o que ele fez foi deixar o copo cheio na mesa de centro sem pensar em marcas que poderia deixar na madeira, e com dois passos decididos tomou posse dos lábios dela.

Tenten esperava algo, mas não a doçura daquele beijo, não a ternura das mãos dele embalando seu rosto, não o brilho que vira os olhos dele. Sem resistir, entregou-se aos lábios dele, suspirando passou seus braços pelo pescoço masculino e enredando seus dedos nos cabelos dele. Com um grunhido ele a puxou para perto colando seus corpos, mergulhando nos lábios dela e tirando tudo que ela havia tirado dele.

As mãos dela inquietas, soltaram os cabelos dele, os lábios mordiam e seu corpo vibrava. Sempre havia sido assim, nunca conseguira evitar querer Neji. Ele escorregou seus lábios para o pescoço delicado que ela detestava por achar comprido demais, mas que ele amava justamente por isso. Beijou, mordeu, e quando sentiu que não conseguiria mais evitar prensá-la contra a parede afastou-se o suficiente para colar sua testa na dela.

- Não tem jeito, Tenten. Não consigo ficar longe de você.

- Eu te disse que não era a única teimosa dessa relação. – ela brincou, ainda estava recuperando o fôlego. – Você é tão cabeça dura e turrão quanto eu. – puxou os cabelos dele com um pouco de força, somente para fazê-lo olhar para ela. - Não vai ser fácil! – e mordeu o queixo dele.

- Sabe que eu gosto de desafios. Desde que você não entre na cozinha. – brincou ele, jogando o lápis por cima de seus ombros e deixando suas mãos acariciarem a pele quente sob o moletom. Ela gemeu e colou seus corpos, tratando de puxar a camisa dele de dentro da calça.

- E você não se atreva a ser tão condenadamente perfeito, nem tão completamente certo. – resmungou ela sendo empurrada para trás. – Quero você perfeitamente desalinhado. – ela riu quando ele elevou uma de suas sobrancelhas perfeitas e atirou o suéter descuidadamente ao chão. – Odeio quando fica me corrigindo.

Ele mordeu a orelha dela, puxando com pressa o moletom largo para cima, antes de prensá-la a parede do corredor.

- Odeio quando você fica de TPM, nunca sei se vai me atacar ou me fazer de lenço. – sussurrou subindo suas mãos aos seios dela, carregando a regata junto, sentindo a pele morena arrepiar ao seu toque.

- Achei que você gostasse de uma aventura. – ela conseguiu gemer enquanto arqueava seu corpo para as caricias dele e soltava a cinta dele torpemente. – Viver perigosamente. – ela sussurrou antes de beijá-lo furiosamente.

Ele gemeu e prendeu-a com força contra seu corpo, já estavam nus da cintura para cima, e ele não conseguia lembrar-se de quando se sentira tão vivo. Tão estupidamente feliz. Levantou-a com um puxão sustentando o corpo sinuoso, enquanto as pernas dela envolviam sua cintura.

- Você é um perigo ambulante para a minha sanidade. – grunhiu ele, tropeçando em direção ao quarto.

- Sério? Você invade minha cabeça quando eu quero escrever. – Ela beijava o rosto dele sempre roçando seus lábios, mas não deixando que ele lhe beijasse. – É um tanto inconveniente. – Exasperado e achando mais inconveniente a tortura que ela fazia brincando, Neji puxou o rosto dela com força e fuzilou os lábios carnudos, devorando-os com o olhar antes de esmagar sua boca com a dele.

Antes que ela pudesse prever, estava estendida sobre a colcha de sua cama, o vendo chutar os sapatos e livrar-se das calças de ambos.

- Neji... – ela chamou suavemente, sem envergonhar-se com a nudez de seu corpo.

Ele fixou seus olhos nos doces olhos castanhos dela. Era tão lindo que chegava a doer, e o misto de desejo e ternura que ela via nos olhos claros dele embargou sua voz.

- Quero que dê certo. – ela o puxava para perto, precisava de seu corpo quente junto ao dela.

- E ainda acha que não tenho teimosia suficiente para grudar em você como carrapato? – ele brincou, porque sabia que ela precisava disso. Sorrindo, beijou o nariz arrebitado dela enquanto suas mãos tocavam o corpo trêmulo de desejo.

- Prometo que vou controlar melhor meu gênio. – ela ofegou sentindo as mãos dele aquecerem seu corpo, tomando cada recanto sob seus cuidados.

- Vou te apoiar em todas suas decisões. – foi o voto dele sussurrado enquanto deixava seu corpo deslizar de encontro calor úmido do dela.

As unhas curtas dela arranharam os ombros dele, mordia sem medir força os lábios dele enquanto as mãos dele apertavam firme a cintura feminina. Amava-a lentamente, com os olhos fixos nos dela, sentindo-a envolver cada polegada sua.

- Sabe que eu tenho o dom de tornar sua vida impossível... – ela admitiu enquanto sentia os dedos dele juntarem-se ao movimento torturante.

- Não... Ela é impossível sem você nela. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de cobrir o pescoço dela com beijos que incendiavam, não dando nenhuma alternativa a ela além de entregar-se completamente.

Os toques eram fáceis, o gosto era o mesmo, a lembrança ainda era vívida, mostrando que o tempo passado longe não os fizera esquecer onde tocar, apertar, morder. Ele se movia e Tenten respondia com a mesma intensidade, o mesmo desejo, deixando o corpo matar a saudade que tinham e a alma beber do amor que transbordava a cada investida.

Tenten agarrava os braços de Neji com força enquanto erguia seus quadris para acompanhar o ritmo forte. Sentia a tormenta crescer dentro dela e com os olhos fixos nos dele, deixou-se levar, estremecendo sob ele, gemendo palavras sem nexo, amando o peso dele ao desabar sobre seu corpo, saciado, repleto dela.

Ofegavam quando ele apoiou deu peso nos cotovelos e encarou os olhos dela.

- Amo você, Tenten. – ele exibia um sorriso sacana, tipicamente masculino. – Por isso mesmo tenho que confessar uma coisa. – um frio incômodo se alojou em seu ventre e ela prendeu os braços dele com mais força.

- Se você se atrever a sair desse quarto agora...

- Cala a boca, mulher! – ele ria agora. – Não vou a lugar algum, estou muito bem aqui. – ele sussurrou malicioso, movendo-se ligeiramente para que ela sentisse exatamente onde ele estava. – Vai me deixar falar agora, teimosa? – perguntou ele sentindo o cheiro dele na pele do pescoço dela.

Ela encolheu um pouco o corpo fugindo das cócegas que ele provocava de propósito, enquanto meneava a cabeça em concordância.

- Guardo os seus livros em uma caixa debaixo da minha cama, como um adolescente que esconde revistas pornográficas. – ele riu do espanto dela. – Patético não é? Eu sei.

- Você leu? – ela estava mais surpresa.

- Claro, minha cara Allison. – brincou. – Amo você, Tenten, e seus livros são partes suas... Parte de nós dois. – admitiu.

Momentaneamente sem palavras, ela sentiu uma lágrima boba escorrer pelo canto de seus olhos.

- Vou fazer da sua vida um inferno. – conseguiu dizer. – Não vai conseguir fugir de mim, menino.

E quando ele sorriu para ela, ela sussurrou as mesmas palavras que digitara na última linha de seu livro.

- Amo você, Neji.

.

.

.

Na mesa da sala o notebook estava esquecido ligado, o _Word_ aberto mostrava o arquivo em que Tenten trabalhava antes de ser deliciosamente interrompida. E na primeira página exibia-se orgulhosamente um novo começo.

.

_**Oceanos**_

por Tenten Mistsashi

.

_**Prólogo**_

**E**xistem muitas formas para se contar uma história, sinceramente gostaria de começar com "Era uma vez uma bela princesa..." ou "há muito tempo atrás em um reino distante..." ou simplesmente com um simples amanhecer... Mas algo nesta história não me permitiria começar de forma tão simples. O que vou lhes contar deixou de ser um simples conto, relato ou uma história de princesas, heróis e rainhas más, não é tão pouco algo que deixa de ser fantástico, simplesmente é especial, como um segredo, uma sinfonia que começa com um murmúrio das cordas, como um perfume inebriante, como uma mulher.

Longos e suaves cabelos castanhos que como seu próprio humor tinham um toque avermelhado como se fossem queimados pelo sol incandescente e que ao farfalhar das folhas pelos ventos do sul tornavam-se tão revoltos quanto as ondas do mar. Os olhos castanhos eram profundos, e nenhuma alma teria coragem de dizer que eram simplesmente comuns, a tez alva levemente beijada pelo sol não transparecia a força do corpo feminino. Lábios rosados e cheios desenhavam um sorriso cheio de segredos. O que mais ela era? O que mais escondia? Segredos, como uma caixa trancada a sete chaves, e como o mais profundo oceano todos cabiam perfeitamente em seu punho fechado que ali, a beira do penhasco, segurava seu coração, enquanto o vento furioso colava suas vestes ao corpo sinuoso.

_Ela_ era como muitos só sussurravam seu nome, cigana, sereia, feiticeira, princesa, rainha, cortesã, ou simplesmente... _Mulher_. A verdade, não passa de simples murmúrio, um suspiro profundo, enquanto ali, nas águas frias do oceano, ela despejava todos os seus segredos, e pedia em uma prece para que nunca mais fossem descobertos.

Nunca mais...

.

.

.

_Nota da beta: Que final caliente, não? A-D-O-R-E-I esse acerto de contas no final, não podia ter sido de outra forma! Agora, é só torcermos para que esses dois não rompam os novos votos, nee? xD_

_Ma-chan, mais uma vez, gostaria de agradecer por essa fic maravilhosa, tão gostosa de ler! E mais: gostaria de agradecê-la por ter confiado em mim como beta-reader para esse trabalho maravilhoso! Você não sabe o quanto foi prazeroso ler os capítulos em primeira mão xD_

_E minna-sama, um recado para vossas senhorias! Gostaram do final? Gostaram de toda a história de "Livro de Receitas"? Onegai, participem da campanha "Deixem uma review e façam uma autora feliz!". Ma-chan ficará muito feliz e eu também! xD_

_Kissus =**  
Jaa nee o/_

Nota mycah: Então galerinha... não coloquei nenhuma receita pq realmente... não tem como fazer um Neji na cozinha de casa... hohohohoho Para felicidade geral da nação eu farei um Epílogo!

Então fiquem espertos para as cenas do próximo capítulo! XDD Para quem leu e gostou das loucuras que esse ser aqui escreve, estão todos convidados para conhecer as minhas outras loucuras...

"Sensibilidade"  
http:/ www. /s/ 5219517 /1/ Sensibilidade

"Devaneios em Vermelho-vinho"  
http:/ .net /s/ 5873000 /1/ Devaneios_em_Vermelhovinho

"Home"  
http:/ .net /s/ 5312343 /1/ Home

"Gravity"  
http:/ .net /s/ 5259731 /1/ Gravity

Só tirar os espaços!


	7. Epílogo

_**Nota: **_Então galera... esse é o derradeiro final! =O Espero que vocês gostem, foi uma delícia escrever essa fic... e agora... não tenho receitinha para esse Epílogo... só queria que vocês curtissem e rissem com as bobagens que acabam escapando para o texto que eu digito...XDDD

A maior receita é ser feliz! =D

Nota1: Capítulo não betado! Não consegui mandar para a Sue antes! T.T

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Epílogo**_

_**É mais gostoso cozinhar quando se tem amigos para repartir a mesa...**_

_**.**_

_**Um ano depois...**_

.

O jardim estava tomado por amigos e familiares barulhentos que atacavam os quitutes e bebidas que os garçons tradicionalmente disfarçados de pingüins distribuíam em suas pomposas bandejas de prata. Mesas redondas de ferro cobertas por belas toalhas estavam espalhadas estrategicamente por pelo espaço verde ao redor da pista de dança. Flores do campo em branco e amarelo espalhavam alegria e perfume por todos os lugares. Uma pequena banda tocava baladas exclusivamente escolhidas enquanto todos esperavam ansiosamente.

Porém não tão ansiosamente quanto um grupo seleto de belos homens. Shikamaru mantinha a pose preguiçosa que se refletia na gravata desalinhada de seu traje. Naruto controlava-se para não atacar todas as bandejas de aperitivos, Gaara radiografava maliciosamente todo rabo de saia que passava em frente a ele.

- Céus! Acho que vou ter que comprar uma espingarda para manter homens como você longe da minha princesa. – Sasuke embalava uma bela menininha de 10 meses, grandes olhos verdes e cabelos negros, que estava vestida como uma verdadeira princesinha de contos de fadas, em um vestidinho branco com flores de cerejeira bordadas delicadamente.

Gaara sorriu esticando os braços para a pequena.

- Vem com o titio Sayuri-chan! – chamou ele sorrindo docemente para a menina que tinha dois dedinhos dentro da boquinha rosada coçando os dentinhos que estavam despontando.

A pequena riu gostosamente enquanto escondia o rostinho no pescoço do pai.

- Muito bem minha filha. – Sasuke encorajou a filha acariciando o pequeno corpo em seus braços. – Está aprendendo desde cedo a não dar atenção a esses homens maus.

Gaara coçou a cabeça sorrindo meio inconformado.

- Acho que estou ficando sem jeito com a mulherada. – ele admitiu vendo seus amigos rirem um pouco, porém sem conseguir tirar a expressão impaciente da face de Neji. – Cara, pare de puxar a manga do seu terno! Vai acabar tirando os botões de tanto ficar confirmando as horas! Tenten já te disse sim! Já colocou a aliança na mão esquerda. Já dá para você se acalmar!

- To calmo! – ele bufou espiando novamente a casa de campo de seus pais, onde, depois de discussões acaloradas que resultaram em farpas e beijos apaixonados, ele e Tenten decidiram que seria o melhor lugar para as bodas. Agora, porém, a morena e seu séquito de madrinhas estavam enfurnadas na maldita casa arrumando alguma coisa qualquer na já perfeita imagem de sua _esposa_.

Neji ainda ficava sem ar quando lembrava como ela havia desfilado a pequena capela indo em sua direção. Mais linda e poderosa que uma deusa grega, Tenten lhe sorrira o caminho inteiro, brincando com seus ímpetos mais audaciosos de raptá-la ali em frente a todos e levá-la para um lugar que nenhum outro homem conseguiria colocar os olhos nela.

- Caracas! Tá tudo arrumadinho! Acho que a Tenten não vai gostar de ver tudo tão completamente _perfeito_. – Naruto interrompeu seus pensamentos troçando da brincadeira que eles começaram a fazer com Neji desde que a morena falou que um dos defeitos que ela não conseguia suportar em Neji era justamente que ele era _malditamente perfeito_.

- Ela não reclamou da organização que Hinata fez. – ele bufou em resposta.

- Sim, Hinatinha é uma fada, trabalha melhor que aquela personagem lá que cantava e arrumava as coisas sozinhas. – ele coçava a cabeça tentando lembrar o nome da personagem dos filmes de sua infância. – Caracas, eu adorava aquela mala dela! Lembro que eu queria uma igual para botar tudo lá dentro e ficar tudo arrumadinho. Puts não lembro o nome!

- Mary Poppings, cabeça de vento! – Sasuke respondeu enquanto ouvia Gaara explodir em risadas.

- Cabeça de Vento? De onde você tirou essa, Sasuke? Esperava algo mais másculo vindo de você, algo como... – Foi somente aquela frase sair dos lábios do ruivo que ele recebeu um tapa na nuca de um pai que já sabia muito bem como segurar um bebê com uma mão só.

- Não se atreva a usar esse palavreado na presença de Sayuri. – o moreno envolvia a pequena protetoramente, enquanto essa alegre mordia o brinquedo de plástico que Hinata lhe dera.

- Wou... essa coisa de paternidade pesou mesmo em você, cara! Tenho até medo dos suicidas que serão doidos de chegar perto da Sayuri-chan!

- Serão doidos suicidas completamente mortos. – O Uchiha sibilou.

- Dou graças aos céus por meu espermatozóide vencedor ter sido um que carregava a abençoada letra "Y". – Shikamaru desabafou, olhando atentamente para o filho que dormia placidamente no carrinho, dera muita sorte, Kyo era muito calmo e tinha um sono muito característico com pai.

- Nós ainda não sabemos se será um moleque ou uma menininha. O bebê sempre está de costas quando a Hinata faz o ultra-som, acho que ele quer fazer surpresa. – O sorriso de Naruto era enorme, lembrando da esposa grávida de cinco meses.

- Caracas, vocês estão querendo povoar o mundo com os rebentos de vocês? Neji por favor, não engravide a Tenten agora! Vocês estão infestando o mundo de fraldas sujas e mamadeiras com cheiro de leite azedo! – Gaara tentava fazer cara de desgosto, mas os olhos dele brilhavam quando cuidava de Kyo e Sayuri.

- Para de reclamar e arranja logo uma mulher para você, Gaara! – Neji exclamou.

- Para que uma se eu posso ter todas? – o ruivo sorriu com seu típico sorriso de Dom Juan.

- Se depender da sua sorte com Sayuri você está ferrado. – Sasuke sorria sacana.

- Acho que já tá na hora de... – Neji levantava seus olhos do relógio para a porta da casa de seus pais quando viu Tenten e suas amigas. Ela estava absolutamente linda no vestido de noiva, ele percebeu que seus cabelos agora estavam soltos, o véu se fora junto com o que ele poderia supor que seriam milhares de grampos de cabelos. Aquilo com certeza deveria ter dado trabalho.

Esqueceu de tudo que havia ao seu redor caminhou em direção a ela. Sem perceber que estava sorrindo, sem notar que suas mãos ainda estavam molhadas, sem entender como havia chegado ali. Agradecendo aos céus por ter aquela visão em sua vida.

- Está filosofando, Neji. _Eu sei._ – Ela sorriu para ele quando tomou a mão que lhe foi oferecida.

- Você me lê muito facilmente, _mulher_. – ele a dirigia calmamente para a pista de dança ignorando completamente o fato de que ainda não haviam sido apresentados propriamente ali, e que a valsa estava marcada somente para mais tarde.

- E você não? – ela ignorou os protocolos com ele, nada importava além de estar ali nos braços dele. – Sempre achei que conseguiria me ler como um livro aberto.

Ele franziu o cenho enquanto mergulhava nos olhos castanhos de Tenten.

- Só quando você não está de TPM, isso quer dizer... – espremeu os olhos um pouco. – Ahm... 40% do tempo. – lhe sorriu sacana quando ela beliscou o braço dele rapidamente.

- Besta! – ela riu elevando-se na ponta dos pés para beijar suavemente os lábios dele.

- Então, o que vocês estavam fazendo enfurnadas na casa?

- Curioso Hyuuga? – os olhos dela brilhavam maliciosos, rindo secretamente dele. – Além do óbvio? – ela balançou os cabelos soltos.

- Não brinque comigo hoje, Tenten. – ele sussurrou colando seus lábios no pescoço macio e cheiroso dela. – Não estou em meu controle _perfeito._ – sorriu e Tenten pode ver o brilho malicioso dos olhos dele.

- Ahm... então creio que você vai gostar do que eu estava fazendo. – ela pendurou seu corpo próximo do dele, roçando suavemente no corpo forte dele. – Estava me trocando. – ela mordeu os lábios olhando para ele. – Ganhei um presente muito útil de Ino. – sorriu para ele vendo os olhos claros se dilatando ao lembrar-se de outro presente muito útil que a Yamanaka dera a ela um ano atrás.

- Você é muito cruel, _Tenten_. – ele gemeu baixinho somente para ela, ignorando os olhares curiosos sobre eles.

- É uma boa forma de exercitar seu _controle perfeito_. – sorriu.

E o beijou ali na pista de dança enquanto seus amigos sorriam para eles. Naruto com Hinata sentada em seu colo, descansando os pés doloridos e inchados. Sasuke e Sakura dançando com a pequena Sayuri entre eles. Temari chacoalhando Shikamaru para dançar com ela. E finalmente Gaara de olho no sobrinho que ainda dormia placidamente no carrinho.

- Ele é tão perfeito e pequenininho. – a voz terrivelmente sexy de Ino soou atrás dele.

- É... e é tão difícil imaginar que esse serzinho tão pacífico saiu de dentro da minha irmã! – ele sorriu passando um dos dedos pelo rostinho do sobrinho adormecido.

- A Tema é um verdadeiro furacão. – Ino ria. – Ainda bem que tem o Shikamaru para balancear as coisas.

Ele sorriu de canto elevando os olhos para encarar os azuis estonteantes de Ino.

- E aí gostosa, nosso acordo ainda tá de pé? – perguntou ele

Ela encarou os incríveis olhos verdes dele e sorriu lentamente, inalando suavemente, deixando seus seios colarem no decote do vestido.

- Você sempre será meu _estepe_, gatinho. – ela roçou seus dedos no queixo dele, levando com o toque o perfume inebriante.

- Vou cobrar, _Ino._ – a voz dele era quente agora.

- _Eu sei_. – ela sussurrou, lhe soprando um beijo enquanto levantava e caminhava lentamente em direção a pista de dança.

Gaara assoviou baixinho enquanto mapeava cada curva generosa da loira, atento ao movimento insinuante dos quadris dela.

- Essa mulher ainda me mata do coração. – confessou para o bebê adormecido. – Preciso de um manual para entendê-la.

Sorriu, ainda tinha tempo para estudar as reações dela, e tinha um trunfo, havia roubado o _livro de receitas_ de sua irmã.

.

.

.

FIM! GENTE ESSE É O FINAL! XDDD

para quem quer ver os vestidos das meninas...

[link].com/greekmaggiesottero_op_[/link] Tenten

[link].com/company_?cvt=jpeg[/link] Hinata

[link]. [/link] Sakura, Ino e Temari estão usando os vestidos em tons de rosa...

Os meninos... bem... todos de ternos lindos...XD

acho que não preciso comentar muito mais... mas vou colocar um que eu acho que tem cara de Neji ou Sasuke

[link].[/link]

bjinhos meninas!

espero que vocês tenham gostado!

comentários?


End file.
